Un futuro inestable
by Tyara2a
Summary: Esta historia está basada en el curso académico siguiente al de Go y de Go Chrono Stone, es decir, cuando Tenma está en 2º curso y Sangoku, Kurumada, Amagi y Nishiki ya están graduados. Sería una posible continuación a Chrono Stone.
1. Chapter 1

[La mayoría de los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Level5]

_Esta historia está basada en el curso académico siguiente al de Go y de Go Chrono Stone, es decir, cuando Tenma está en 2º curso y Sangoku, Kurumada y Amagi ya se han graduado. Asimismo, como no sé exactamente en qué curso está Nishiki, voy a dar por hecho que, como tuvo tiempo de convertirse en un buen delantero del Raimon (habiendo estado previamente en el segundo equipo), de viajar a Italia y de volver, también se ha graduado. Por otro lado, habrá mezclas de nombres occidentales y orientales, ya que utilizaré los occidentales de la serie original y los orientales de Go, que es como me siento más cómoda. He de añadir también que va a haber algunas cosas que voy a dar por supuestas cuando todavía no se sabe nada al respecto (por ejemplo, que el entrenador Mark Evans vuelve y que Fei Rune "se hace bueno" y vuelve a ser tan amigable como cuando no tenía los recuerdos de Second Stage Children). La historia será contada en primera persona y será narrada al estilo novela._

**Capítulo 1. La chica del orfanato.**

—Hasta ahora estabas segura. ¿Por qué te han entrado dudas justo ahora que estamos tan cerca? —preguntó él.

—Es mucha responsabilidad... —dijo ella, insegura.

—Ya te he dicho que si no la adoptamos nosotros, nadie lo hará. Llevamos visitando a esta niña desde que tenía tres años, hemos pagado todos sus gastos médicos... Casi éramos sus padres, ahora sólo va a haber un papel que lo confirme...

—Y una cama más ocupada en casa y un plato más en la mesa y muchísimos gastos médicos más...

—¿Prefieres que no adoptemos hoy y lo sigamos discutiendo en casa?

Esa pregunta me aterrorizó. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener padres y que esos padres fueran ellos dos. Esa pareja que estaba discutiendo en la habitación contigua a la mía —aunque yo los escuchaba como si los tuviese a mi lado— había cuidado de mí desde los tres años. Se podría decir que yo seguía viva gracias a ellos. Esperé impaciente la respuesta de la mujer que, al parecer, estaba tomándose su tiempo para pensar.

—Hagámoslo. Tienes razón, ya es casi como nuestra hija. Seremos unos padres muy jóvenes... —contestó ella, al fin.

No pude evitar emocionarme y dar un gran salto de alegría. Esperé que no me hubiesen escuchado. Cogí mi cepillo del pelo y comencé a acicalarme simplemente por dirigir mi emoción hacia alguna actividad. Poco después, escuché unos pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta de mi habitación y vi que el picaporte de la puerta se movía. Era Aquilina Schiller, la jefa del orfanato.

—Felicidades, tienes un hogar —me dijo. Salí corriendo a abrazarla pero me contuve. Lo tenía prohibido—. He recibido tu abrazo aunque no me lo hayas dado —dijo, sonriendo—. Vamos, recoge tus cosas mientras hacemos el papeleo.

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora mismo! —exclamé, contenta.

Cogí mi mochila y empecé a meter en ella mis escasas pertenencias: toda mi ropa —que no era mucha—, mi cepillo del pelo y mi balón de fútbol. Hice la cama y limpié un poco la habitación para hacer tiempo pero tardaban tanto con los papeleos que decidí ir a despedirme de los que yo consideraba mis hermanos y hermanas.

—Vendré a visitaros —dije. No supe si me habían escuchado o no, porque la mayoría estaba llorando, aunque manteniendo las distancias, como siempre—. Vosotros también tendréis un hogar algún día. Yo he esperado trece años, vamos, todos los que tengo, y al fin he tenido suerte.

Poco a poco los llantos se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños sollozos y en bonitas palabras de despedida y todas coincidían en una cosa: me echarían mucho de menos.

—¡Así que estabas aquí! —giré mi cabeza hacia donde venía la voz de Aquilina Schiller—. Veo que ya te has despedido... Aun así, esperamos tus visitas. —Asentí. No podía dejar de lado a quien había sido mi familia toda mi vida—. Así me gusta. Tus padres te están esperando, Syl Evans.

¡Por fin tenía un apellido! Sonaba muy bien: Syl Evans, hija de Mark y Nelly. Quería ir corriendo a darles las gracias, pero también tenía prohibido hacerlo, así que anduve con los pasos más ligeros que pude, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Cuando al fin los tuve delante, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar de alegría.

—¡Gracias! —Dije, antes de que se me terminara de formar un gran nudo en la garganta que me impidió decir nada más.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Syl —dijo Mark, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. La operación.**

Los meses de verano pasaron volando. Casi no ocasioné ningún accidente, lo cual era muy raro en mí. Aunque al principio me costó adaptarme a vivir en un hogar y echaba mucho de menos a mis hermanos y hermanas del orfanato, intentaba ir siempre que podía a visitarlos. También estuve muchos días en el hospital, pero era tan habitual para mí que no me sorprendió. Cuando quedaba algo menos de un mes para que empezase el instituto, se apareció de repente —como de costumbre— el doctor Arno en nuestro salón.

—¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Por fin he terminado el aparato que ayudará a Syl a tener una vida más normal!

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamé, entusiasmada—. ¿Podré dar abrazos, correr tanto como quiera y coger vasos sin romperlos? ¿Podré pasar menos tiempo en el hospital? ¿Podré apuntarme al club de fútbol?

—Sí, pero hay una pega...

—¿Qué pega? —Preguntó mi padre.

—Tiene que haber cirugía. El aparato tiene que conectarse directamente con el corazón y algunos cables tienen que llegar desde el pecho hasta el cerebro. Es algo muy complejo y con muchos riesgos. Aun si todo saliese bien, si Syl recibiese un golpe muy fuerte en la zona donde tiene el aparato y éste se rompiese, podría ocasionarle la muerte instantáneamente. —Explicó el doctor Arno.

Mis padres se quedaron pensativos y se lanzaban miradas de gran preocupación.

—Quiero hacerlo —dije. Mis padres me miraron. Mi madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos y mi padre intentaba leerme la mirada—. Estoy convencida. No sabéis lo que es vivir trece años este tormento; si la medicina del futuro puede ayudarme, quiero que lo haga.

Al día siguiente me operaron. Pedí que fuese lo más rápido posible para que mis padres no se arrepintiesen de dejarme hacerlo. Cuando abrí los ojos tras la cirugía, escuché suspiros de alivio a mi alrededor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —No lograba identificar la voz de quien me hablaba. Me sentía como si estuviese en otro mundo, como si todo fuese un sueño. Poco a poco fui notando más cosas: los cables que había a mi alrededor, el respiradero que tenía en mi cara, la horrible sensación de tener la boca totalmente pastosa y seca y un profundo malestar en mi pecho. Alguien me acariciaba el pelo. —Tranquila, todo ha salido bien. —Era la voz de mi padre. Me relajé al escucharla.

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos del todo y dejar de ver manchas borrosas, vi que todo lo que había sentido era verdad: a mi alrededor sólo había cables y máquinas que no paraban de reproducir un "pi-pi-pi" continuo y muy molesto.

Cuando hubo pasado una hora aproximadamente, mi cabeza ya estaba lo suficientemente aclarada como para ser consciente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Me explicaron, entonces, cómo funcionaba el aparato, mostrándomelo en una pantalla que apareció de repente en el techo: tenía en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, a la altura del corazón, una pequeña ruedecita —que me recordó a la que utilizan los hornos para regular la temperatura— y números del uno al cien en intervalos de diez en diez. Si quería ser una persona normal, la ruedecita debía marcar siempre el número veinte. En esos momentos, sin embargo, marcaba ochenta porque intentaban que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase poco a poco a los cambios. Me explicaron también los riesgos de cambiar muy rápidamente de diez a sesenta, por ejemplo, ya que no le daría tiempo a mi cuerpo a responder a lo que le estaba pidiendo. Si quería modificar algo —cosa que sólo debía hacer en caso de extrema necesidad debido a los riesgos que yo ya conocía— debía ser poco a poco y estando lo más relajada posible.

Para paliar el dolor, me estaban instroduciendo por las venas un montón de medicinas, así que, tras la explicación, volví a quedarme dormida.

Lo que recuerdo de los siguientes quince días es muy poco. Algunas palabras de cariño de mis padres, la visita de Aquilina Schiller y de alguno de los niños más mayores del orfanato, las entradas y salidas fugaces de enfermeros y médicos y las palabras de ánimo del doctor Arno, que aseguraba siempre que todo había salido a la perfección y que sentía orgullo por ello.

Cuando me empezaron a quitar las medicinas que provocaban mi constante sopor, fui notando cada vez más el dolor que me provocaba el aparato y lo que me molestaba al moverme. Era algo que no pertenecía a mi cuerpo y, sin embargo, debía moverme con ello y tener cuidado de que nadie le diese un golpe y de que nadie moviese la rueda. Aun así, tal y como ya lo había hablado con mi padre, yo quería jugar al fútbol. Él sabía todo lo que me gustaba —me había enseñado todo lo que sabía a escondidas, ya que yo nunca debí haber hecho ningún tipo de deporte— y no me lo negó, aunque en su mirada se reflejaba una gran preocupación. Le aseguré que tendría cuidado y que no dejaría que ningún balón tocase mi aparato. ¡Para algo tenía grandes reflejos! Además, como él iba a ser mi entrenador, podía tenerme siempre vigilada.

Quedaban dos días para empezar el instituto cuando me dieron el alta. Mi ruedecita marcaba el número veinte y, aunque me costaba mucho acostumbrarme a una sensación tan extraña para mí, no me sentía del todo mal. Además, habían añadido un dispositivo de identificación de huellas dactilares, de tal forma que sólo yo pudiese mover la rueda. Eso me hacía estar más tranquila.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. El primer día.**

¡Por fin había llegado el día! Me levanté cinco minutos antes de que sonase el despertador, me duché y me puse el uniforme. Me sentía totalmente revitalizada, lo cual era extraño dada mi situación. Parecía que me sentaba mejor usar el veinte por ciento de mi energía que mi cien por cien, aunque la tarde anterior, cuando estuve jugando al fútbol con mi padre en el jardín, noté que no era tan buena como antes. Mi padre dijo que debía acostumbrarme y que me llevaría tiempo, pero que era lo mejor para mí. Yo lo sabía perfectamente, así que le di la razón. Entrenando duro conseguiría dominar el estado de mi cuerpo actual.

—¡Buenos días! —saludé, nada más entrar en la cocina.

—¡Qué contenta estás! —dijo mi madre. Vi que se disponía a hacer tortitas para desayunar (algo que sólo hacíamos en ocasiones especiales, como el día que fui adoptada) y lancé una fugaz mirada a mi padre, que miraba la mezcla con temor.

—¡Sí! Estoy tan contenta que haré yo el desayuno —dije. Sonreí al escuchar la risilla de mi padre. Sin dejar que mi madre reprochase, cogí el bol y empecé a batir la mezcla. Mi madre se sentó a la mesa, suspirando. Probé un poco y contuve las ganas de escupirlo. Tenía por lo menos el doble de cantidad de harina de la que debería llevar, así que tuve que echarle el doble de leche y el doble de huevos y aumentar considerablemente la cantidad de azúcar. Cuando ya estaba perfecta, comencé a verter la mezcla sobre la plancha.

—Te he preparado la comida, la tienes en tu fiambrera —dijo mi madre mientras se doraban las tortitas. Tragué saliva al imaginarme cómo sabría la comida, pero me limité a dar las gracias. Metí la mitad de la mezcla en la nevera; serviría para otro día.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, mi padre y yo nos despedimos de mi madre, que no paraba de decirme que tuviese cuidado. De camino al instituto, fue mi padre quien rompió el silencio:

—¿Nerviosa?

—¿Yo? Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta que en el orfanato recibía toda mi educación allí y que nunca he pisado una escuela, sí, estoy nerviosa. Pero creo que con todo lo que me has explicado estaré bien, papá. Además, podré jugar al fútbol, ¿no? Eso me anima mucho más.

—Me alegro mucho. A partir de ahora podrás comprobar lo divertido que es realmente jugar al fútbol.

—Yo me lo paso muy bien jugando contigo...

—Lo sé, pero ahora verás lo que estar dentro de un equipo, lo emocionante que es que vuestros sentimientos se unan y que éstos sean transmitidos a través de un balón que todos compartís. Vivirás la emoción de los partidos de fútbol, en los que tienes que darlo todo y ser uno con todos tus compañeros.

—Darlo todo... —mascullé. Mi padre se dio cuenta de a qué me refería.

—Darlo todo no significa que tengas que morir en un partido. Tú darás todo tu veinte por ciento y te aseguro que pocos van a poder superarte.

Llegamos al instituto con bastante tiempo de margen, así que fuimos a ver las instalaciones del Club de Fútbol.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamé—. ¡Es enorme!

Un chico de pelo moreno con una forma que recordaba a unas alas se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Entrenador Evans! —Dijo, en un tono muy alegre—. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que empezase el curso! ¡He estado entrenando durante las vacaciones y tengo una nueva habilidad especial que espero poder enseñarte en el entrenamiento después de clase! Por cierto, ¿por qué no hay entrenamiento por la mañana?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Tenma —contestó mi padre. Así que este era Tenma Matsukaze, el capitán del equipo, el origen del viento de la revolución que logró recuperar el fútbol. Me sentía emocionada al tener la posibilidad de ver con mis propios ojos a las personas que mi padre me había descrito—. Hoy no hay entrenamiento por la mañana porque hay un acto de celebración por poder jugar este año un fútbol de verdad en el Holy Road. Como la revolución empezó aquí, se ha decidido celebrarlo. Vendrán jugadores de toda la región.

—Ya, eso lo sabía, pero... Yo quería entrenar también.

—De momento lo que haremos será una pequeña reunión de bienvenida del equipo. Por cierto, te presento a Syl Evans, mi hija.

La expresión de Tenma en ese momento sería imposible de describir. Abrió los ojos, miró a mi padre, me miró a mí, lo volvió a mirar a él y de nuevo a mí, abrió mucho la boca y exclamó:

—¡¿Cómo?!

Mi padre soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión y yo decidí intervenir:

—¡Hola! Me llamo Syl Evans. He sido adoptada estas vacaciones, así que por ese motivo no has sabido nada de mí hasta ahora —sonreí. La expresión de Matsukaze se relajó.

—¡Ah! ¡Con que era eso! —Dijo. Se quedó pensativo. Tal vez estaba pensando que si mi padre tenía veinticinco años y yo trece, sólo teníamos doce años de diferencia. Podríamos ser hermanos. Si tuviese mi cien por cien sabría exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero ahora sólo podía imaginármelo—. Bienvenida entonces, Syl.

—Gracias, Matsukaze —contesté. Mi padre me había explicado que tenía que llamar a los veteranos por su apellido, a no ser que me dijesen lo contrario. En el orfanato siempre nos llamábamos por el nombre ya que, al ser huérfanos, nuestros apellidos de origen no tenían ningún sentido para nosotros.

—¡Anda! ¡Si sabes mi nombre! Llámame Tenma. Voy a avisar al resto del equipo de la reunión de bienvenida, ¡hasta luego! —Y, tan rápido como había llegado, se fue.

—Tengo que ir a la reunión. Reúnete con los alumnos de primero, que están allí esperando a la ceremonia de inauguración —dijo, señalando un pequeño patio no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir al Club de Fútbol e ir al acto de celebración de fútbol!

—Lo siento, Syl, pero los de primero no podéis ir...

Me fui sin discutir más al acto de inauguración. Había tanta gente que me sentía incómoda. Llevaba trece años sin establecer contacto físico con personas que no fuesen médicos y me seguía asustando tocar a alguien sin querer. Durante el acto y durante las clases no hablé con nadie. Sentía que la situación me estaba superando. A pesar de que mi padre me hubiese explicado todo para que me sintiese lo más cómoda posible, no imaginé que la presencia de tanta gente desconocida a mi alrededor fuese a ser tan abrumadora. Cuando sonó la campana de fin de las clases, respiré hondo y pensé que por fin había llegado el momento de ir al Club de Fútbol del Raimon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. El club de fútbol del Raimon.**

Llevaba parada frente al imponente edificio unos cinco minutos. Después de la mañana que había tenido, no tenía fuerzas para presentarme ante nadie ni para conocer a más gente nueva. Pero llevaba años deseando entrar al club de fútbol del Raimon; concretamente, desde que tenía tres años y un joven Mark Evans me contó sus aventuras en el Fútbol Frontier, contra la Academia Alius y con Inazuma Japón.

—¡Hola! ¿Estás esperando a alguien? —Era una mujer. Me giré. Tenía unas gafas rojas en su frente y una cara muy amigable —. Soy Celia Hills, maestra del instituto y coordinadora del club de fútbol. —A su lado había un niño que me sonaba muchísimo. Cuando Celia se percató de que lo estaba mirando, decidió presentarlo—. Él es Karl Boster, alumno de primero que se quiere apuntar al club de fútbol. —El chico sonrió tímidamente.

—Yo... Yo soy Syl Evans y también me gustaría entrar en el club de fútbol.

—¿Syl Evans? Vaya... —dijo Celia. Karl le susurró algo al oído—. ¿Así que estáis en la misma clase, eh? Bien, entremos al club.

Al abrir la puerta me quedé impresionada. ¡Había un campo de fútbol! ¡Nunca había jugado en un auténtico campo de fútbol! ¡Era absolutamente enorme e impresionante! Me empezaron a picar los ojos por mantenerlos demasiado tiempo abiertos debido a la admiración.

—Seguidme, por aquí está la sala del club —dijo Celia, mientras nos indicaba el camino. Ni Karl ni yo emitimos ninguna especie de sonido durante el camino.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala del club, me quedé impresionada al ver la gran cantidad de personas que había allí reunidas. Me abrumó un poco la situación y me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero pensé en lo mucho que deseaba jugar al fútbol y eso me dio fuerzas para continuar. Afortunadamente, no tuve que decir nada, porque Celia habló por mí.

—Estos dos son nuevos aspirantes a ser miembros del club.

—¡Qué emocionante! ¡Este año tenemos muchísimos nuevos aspirantes! —Era Tenma quien hablaba.

—Parece que volveremos a tener segundo equipo —dijo un chico de pelo marrón grisáceo.

—Sí, Shindou, ¡es genial! —le contestó el más bajito del grupo. Supuse que sería Shinsuke Nishizono.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro pero no vi a mi padre. Sin embargo, lo vi a él... Masaki Kariya, el único huérfano al que llamábamos por su apellido, por ser el mayor de todos y por haber sido el que entró con más edad dentro del orfanato. La situación ahora era todavía más incómoda para mí. Kariya me lanzó una mirada fugaz de desprecio y se fue por una puerta que —supuse— sería la de los servicios. En ese momento, se volvió a abrir la puerta de la sala y entró mi padre.

—¡Bienvenidos a todos! —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Veo que este año el club de fútbol vuelve a triunfar. Bien, me gustaría que todos los nuevos os situarais en la pared donde está la puerta de entrada, mientras que los veteranos se quedarán en los asientos.

Obedientes, todos nos pusimos donde mi padre nos había indicado. Karl estaba temblando y tenía la cara roja como un tomate, así que decidí tranquilizarlo:

—Karl, saldremos de esta —le susurré. Él sonrió con su sonrisa tímida particular y asintió.

—¡Taiyou! ¿Qué haces en la zona de los aspirantes? ¡Tú ya eres un miembro del equipo! —dijo Tenma, en tono divertido.

¿Taiyou? ¿De verdad estaba aquí Taiyou? Con tanta gente ni siquiera lo había visto. Éramos amigos de la infancia: los dos coincidimos en el hospital en multitud de ocasiones y nos escapábamos para jugar al fútbol siempre que podíamos, aunque siempre tuve que tomar bastantes precauciones para no hacerle daño. Le miré y me devolvió la mirada. Él me había visto antes, estaba segura de ello, y estaba igual de contento que yo de que los dos fuésemos aspirantes.

—Acabo de apuntarme a vuestro instituto este curso, así que pensé que tendría que pasar la prueba... —contestó Taiyou.

—¡Es cierto! No puede haber preferencias. Aunque él haya jugado con vosotros en varias ocasiones, como estudiante del Raimon va a ser la primera vez, así que tiene que realizar la prueba —dijo Celia.

—¡Pero eso no es necesario! —exclamó un niño con el pelo morado. Muchos le dieron la razón.

—Así será. Taiyou hará la prueba —dijo mi padre—. Hasta ahora la prueba consistía en una simple pregunta, pero en esta ocasión me temo que no va a ser suficiente. Contamos con doce miembros en el equipo titular, por lo que sólo hay hueco para otros cuatro. Haremos una prueba para ver quiénes son esos cuatro y, el resto, que serán dieciséis personas justas, formarán el segundo equipo del Raimon.

—Entrenador, a Ichino y a mí nos gustaría volver a ser miembros del segundo equipo. No nos sentimos cómodos en el equipo titular, creemos que seremos más útiles en el segundo equipo.

—¡Aoyama! —exclamó Shindou—. ¿Cuándo habéis decidido eso?

—Durante el verano, dijimos que si había de nuevo un segundo equipo en el Raimon, queríamos formar parte de él. No nos vemos con nivel suficiente para jugar a vuestro lado, Shindou.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Vosotros habéis dado mucho por este equipo! —Exclamó un chico con el pelo rosa. Parecía realmente que les afectaba la repentina decisión de Aoyama e Ichino, pero ellos no cedieron.

—Está bien. Si esa es vuestra decisión, entonces buscamos seis miembros para el equipo titular —dijo Celia, tajante. Parecía que ya tenía conocimientos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. La gente seguía discutiendo con Ichino y Aoyama, que seguían convencidos de cambiarse al segundo equipo.

—Lo primero de todo, quiero hacer una pregunta a todos los aspirantes, uno a uno —dijo mi padre. Entonces, fue poniéndose delante de cada uno de nosotros, mirándonos a los ojos y preguntándonos: "¿Te gusta el fútbol?". Todos decían que sí, algunos más convencidos que otros. Cuando llegó mi turno, me sentía extraña al tener que ver a mi padre como entrenador y no como padre, pero respondí un fuerte "¡Sí!" lo más decidida posible. Karl, por su parte, dio una respuesta en un tono tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó y Taiyou dio un "Sí" con un brillo en los ojos que decían por sí solos que le encantaba el fútbol—. En ese caso, ¡vamos al segundo campo para realizar la prueba!

Los novatos dejamos que los veteranos saliesen primero. Mientras esperábamos, Taiyou se acercó a mí.

—He oído que ya puedes dar abrazos —dijo, alegre.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —pregunté, con verdadera curiosidad.

—Tu nuevo padre (por cierto, ¡felicidades!); hablé con él antes y me contó lo de tu operación en el futuro. Es peligroso que juegues al fútbol con ese aparato ahí puesto pero no hay nadie que te entienda mejor que yo, así que te animo a continuar. De todas formas, sabes que yo cuidaré de ti si te pasa algo, ¿verdad?

—Como siempre, Taiyou —sonreí.

—Aún te debo mucho...

—No me debes nada, ya lo sabes. Ya han salido todos los veteranos, ¡vamos al campo!

—¡Oye! ¿Y mi abrazo?

—Todavía... Todavía no me siento cómoda con el contacto humano. Sigo teniendo miedo de hacer daño a alguien. —Confesé.

—Bueno, en ese caso... Estaré esperándolo, ¿eh?

Los dos salimos hacia el campo. Íbamos los últimos de la fila, junto con Karl.

—Taiyou, te presento a Karl Boster, un alumno de mi clase —dije. Sentía compasión por Karl, que parecía que tenía incluso más dificultades que yo para establecer contacto con la gente y quería ayudarlo.

—Encantado Karl, yo soy Taiyou Amemiya, de segundo curso. ¡Hagamos una gran prueba y dejemos a todos alucinados!

—Lo dice el Genio de la Década... ¡Como si para ti fuese algo complicado! —dije, no pudiendo evitar reírme de la situación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. La prueba.**

Cuando llegamos al campo, mi padre dio las instrucciones:

—Somos un total de treinta y dos personas: doce veteranos y veinte aspirantes. Haremos cuatro equipos mixtos de ocho personas cada uno. Primero nombraré a los veteranos de cada equipo.

Mi padre fue nombrando y separando a los miembros veteranos en cuatro equipos, de tal forma que quedaron así distribuidos:

1) Primer equipo: Shindou (capitán), Kirino, Kariya.

2) Segundo equipo: Tenma (capitán), Shinsuke, Kageyama.

3) Tercer equipo: Tsurugi (capitán), Hamano, Ichino.

4) Cuarto equipo: Kurama (capitán), Hayami, Aoyama.

Después nos hizo sacar una bola de una bolsa y, en función del color, estaríamos en un equipo o en otro. A mí me había tocado una bola azul, así que estaba en el primer equipo. Taiyou estaba en el segundo y a Karl le había tocado conmigo. Una vez estaba claro quién estaba con quién, fuimos al vestuario a vestirnos los uniformes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era la única chica. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado pero ahora resultaba evidente, ya que tenía el vestuario para mí sola. Me puse el uniforme y, como se notaba el bulto del aparato del pecho, también me puse la chaqueta. Cuando salí del vestuario, me dirigí hacia la zona donde habíamos quedado en reunirnos el equipo azul. Nos pusimos una cinta azul en la cabeza y Shindou, nuestro capitán, se puso en pie para tomar la iniciativa:

—Soy Takuto Shindou y seré vuestro capitán en este partido de prueba. Lo primero de todo es saber vuestros nombres para ir conociéndonos, así como la posición en la que os gustaría jugar. —Shindou señaló a uno de los nuevos, invitándole a que se presentara.

—Me llamo Óscar Wilde, soy de segundo curso y me gustaría jugar de centrocampista.

—Yo soy Ted Peters, de primer curso y en primaria jugaba como delantero.

—Mi nombre es Tobby Hans, de primer curso y en primaria era centrocampista.

Era mi turno. Me levanté mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que debía sonar segura para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Me llamo Syl Evans, de primer curso y me gustaría proteger la portería. —Me senté. Shindou me miró algo extrañado, quizá por la coincidencia de mi apellido con la posición que quería ocupar o quizá porque no era muy habitual ver a una chica en la portería. Kariya, sin embargo, evitaba mirarme todo lo que podía. Sin duda era muy incómodo para él tener que jugar a mi lado. Yo lo comprendía.

Era el turno de Karl, que estaba más tembloroso que nunca. "¡Ánimo!", le susurré. Finalmente, se levantó.

—Yo... Esto... —Estaba muy nervioso y no conseguía aclarar sus ideas.

—Tranquilízate, nadie va a comerte —dijo Kirino, en tono tranquilizador.

—Karl Boster, defensa, primer año —dijo, muy rápido, como si quisiese acabar de hablar cuanto antes.

Shindou se tomó unos minutos para hablar en voz baja con Kirino y Kariya.

—Muy bien, veo que hemos tenido suerte y tenemos un poco de todo. El equipo queda así, entonces: como delantero, Ted Peters; centrocampistas seremos Óscar Wilde, Tobby Hans y yo; en la defensa tendremos a Kirino, a Kariya y a Karl Boster y, en la portería, a Syl Evans. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —respondimos todos al unísono.

—Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, ¿vale? —le dije a un apagado y tembloroso Karl.

—S-Sí, supongo... —contestó.

—¿Sabes? A mí también me está costando mucho estar rodeada de tanta gente —le confesé.

—¿En serio? —dijo, sorprendido. Por primera vez mostraba algo que no fuera timidez—. No lo parece.

—Eso es porque me gusta mucho el fútbol y pensar en ello me ayuda. Aprendí a correr detrás de un balón cuando todavía usaba chupete.

—A mí... También me gusta mucho el fútbol.

—Entonces vamos a enseñar a mi p... digo, al entrenador Evans y a los veteranos todo lo que sabemos hacer. Confío en ti en la defensa; tú confía en mí en la portería, ¿de acuerdo? No dejaremos que marquen ningún gol.

—De acuerdo, prometo esforzarme —dijo Karl y, en ese momento, sonrió de una forma diferente, más sincera, y sus ojos azules tomaron un brillo especial.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al campo, mi padre me llamó. Quería decirme algo.

—Karl, luego te veo. Voy a ver qué quiere el entrenador. —Me acerqué a él y pregunté—: ¿Ocurre algo?

—Me gustaría que no usaras ninguna técnica especial durante el partido. Quiero que intentes parar todos los tiros de la manera normal.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero no se supone que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí? —pregunté, sorprendida. Al veinte por ciento no podía utilizar muchas de las técnicas hissatsu, pero sí algunas con las que pensaba contar.

—Son instrucciones del doctor Arno. Utilizar técnicas especiales podría alterar el funcionamiento de tu limitador. Hasta que él nos diga que es seguro, tendrás que reservar tus técnicas especiales. —Mi cara de preocupación debía ser evidente, ya que mi padre añadió—: No te preocupes, tus paradas son tan fuertes como las de cualquier técnica especial. Recuerda el entrenamiento de ayer, en el que paraste todos mis tiros.

—Sí, pero... Eran tiros normales... Y ahora no tengo tanta fuerza como antes... Al menos déjame subir el limitador, aunque sea al treinta por ciento.

—Tú puedes hacerlo. Tu veinte por ciento es muy superior al cien por cien de la mayoría de las personas, créeme. El doctor Arno también lo cree. Lo harás genial. Y ahora, ¡juguemos al fútbol!

—¡Juguemos al fútbol! —dije, más animada.

Iba a ser difícil parar todos los tiros sin técnicas especiales pero era un reto que debía superar si quería entrar en el equipo titular. Me puse los guantes y me situé en la portería. Nuestros rivales eran los del segundo equipo. Estaba convencida de que me tocaría parar algún tiro de Taiyou. Esa idea me entusiasmó.

—Jugaréis sólo la primera parte; la segunda parte la jugarán los equipos tres y cuatro —había explicado mi padre antes de empezar el partido.

Sonó el pitido y comenzó sacando el equipo de Taiyou, que llevaban cintas verdes. En su portería estaba Shinsuke, que ya tenía mucha experiencia en el equipo. Tenma y Taiyou estaban de centrocampistas y Kageyama de delantero. De los otros cuatro nuevos, tres eran defensas y, el otro, delantero.

Frente a mí tenía, en la defensa, a Kariya a mi izquierda, a Karl en el centro y a Kirino a mi derecha. Karl había dejado de temblar y estaba totalmente concentrado en el balón, que estaba en posesión de Tenma.

—¡Soyokaze Step! —dijo Tenma, dejando atrás a Tobby Hans—. ¡Taiyou! —Gritó, realizando el pase. Taiyou lo recibió sin problemas y se lo pasó a Kageyama, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería.

—¡Hunter Net! —Fue Kariya quien detuvo la ofensiva del equipo verde. Pasó el balón a Óscar Wilde, quien se enfrentaba directamente a uno de los nuevos del equipo contrario.

—¡Great Rift! —Gritó Wilde, haciendo que apareciese una gran fisura en el suelo que hizo que el del equipo verde cayera al suelo.

—¡Vaya! Así que los novatos vienen con técnicas hissatsu de serie —dijo Kariya, riéndose.

Óscar siguió avanzando hasta que se vio rodeado por Tenma y Taiyou y tuvo que pasarle el balón a Tobby Hans. Pero éste no llegó a tiempo al balón, ya que Taiyou se movió rápido como un rayo para interceptarlo.

—¡Esta es la mía! —Dijo y empezó a correr, pasando a todos los del equipo azul con una velocidad impresionante—. ¡Taiyou Shin Apollo!

¡Estaba invocando a su avatar! Se había tomado en serio lo de darlo todo. Taiyou quería estar en el equipo titular fuera como fuese.

—¡Armadura!

No me lo podía creer... ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a parar un tiro de armadura? Era imposible utilizando sólo paradas normales...

—¡Mixitrans: Juana!

"¡Vaya, así que así es un Mixi Max!" Cuando mi padre hablaba de ello no conseguía imaginármelo. Kirino había decidido darlo todo también, tal vez para poner a prueba a Taiyou o tal vez porque estaba disfrutando de un enfrentamiento así de emocionante.

—¡La Flamme! —Kirino se vio rodeado por una ilusión de llamas que consiguieron quitar el balón a Taiyou pero, cuando intentó pasarle el balón a Tenma, Taiyou interceptó el pase rápidamente y, aun en su modo armadura, tiró directamente hacia la portería en un ángulo que casi parecía imposible.

—¡Tengo que pararlo! —Dije en voz alta, intentando convencerrme a mí misma de que podía hacerlo. Al parecer, mis palabras hicieron que la fuerza de voluntad de Karl aumentase, ya que comenzó a moverse directamente hacia el balón. —¡Karl, cuidado, es un tiro muy fuerte! —Pero Karl no escuchaba.

—¡Bottomless pit! —gritó Karl. Un agujero apareció en el suelo y el balón pareció desaparecer durante unos instantes, para aparecer seguidamente en las piernas de Karl.

"¡Ha conseguido parar un tiro de la armadura de avatar de Taiyou con una habilidad especial! ¡Karl es increíble!", pensé, emocionada. Yo también podía conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, después de haber mostrado esa gran habilidad, Karl pareció quedarse en blanco. No sabía qué hacer con el balón. Volvía a temblar de nuevo.

—¡Karl! ¡Pásasela a Wilde! —Grité, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Taiyou, esta vez con su Mixi Max, le robó el balón sin apenas dificultad. Karl se puso de rodillas en el suelo a dar golpes en el césped, culpándose por lo que había sucedido, pero yo no tenía más tiempo de mirarlo porque Taiyou estaba preparándose para tirar.

—A ver si puedes parar ese tiro —me dijo Kariya, mirándome con desprecio. No respondí. Kariya esta vez no hizo nada por detener a Taiyou y Kirino llegó tarde. Puse mis dos manos frente a mí y cogí el balón de lleno, pero iba con tanta fuerza que no paraba de girar en mis manos. Sentí que los músculos de los brazos empezaban a agarrotarse y me esforcé por seguir en la postura que tenía, pero fue en vano. Mis músculos dieron de sí y tuve tiempo justo para moverme de tal forma que el balón no me golpease antes de que entrara en la portería.

Un gol. Perdíamos por un gol. Y todo por mi culpa. Mientras me concentraba en mirar el suelo, vi unas piernas acercándose a mí con las zapatillas del equipo.

—¡Levanta! ¡El partido no ha terminado! —Era Shindou, quien había permanecido quieto durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando levanté la mirada me di cuenta de que ya habían reanudado el partido sin que yo me diese cuenta. Shindou salió corriendo al centro del campo, interceptó el balón en un pase y se puso en marcha hacia la portería contraria.

—¡Kami no Takuto FI!

Shindou comenzó a guiar los pases de todos. Óscar Wilde respondió perfectamente pero Tobby Hans dejó que se le escapara el balón. Lo cogió uno de los nuevos del equipo verde, que se lo pasó a su delantero, también aspirante. Éste decidió tirar a puerta desde lejos:

—¡Deep Stinger! —Gritó y el balón salió disparado envuelto en sombras negras y azules. Cogía más velocidad a medida que se acercaba. Kariya y Kirino no hicieron nada. ¿Me estarían probando? Karl todavía estaba en estado de shock, así que la portería dependía de mí.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el oído. Había entrenado muchas veces con mi padre teniendo los ojos cerrados y siempre conseguía concentrarme mejor. Escuché el balón. Iba a una gran velocidad pero yo lo oía a cámara lenta. "Por la derecha", pensé, y levanté mi brazo derecho en un ángulo de ciento veinte grados. Abrí la mano y el balón golpeó justo en mi palma. Tenía fuerza pero no podía compararse con el tiro de Taiyou. Mantuve la rigidez en mi brazo y paré el balón con una fuerte determinación.

—¡Lo conseguí! —Salté de alegría por mi triunfo. Karl por fin levantó la mirada y se acercó a mí para felicitarme.

—Tú lo hiciste genial antes, Karl.

—No... Me lo robaron —dijo, triste.

—¡Ya! Y a mí me marcaron gol, pero ahora acabo de parar un balón. ¿No es genial que consigamos superarnos a nosotros mismos?

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo, más animado.

Noté un cansancio inusual en mí. Me costaba respirar y la zona del corazón me dolía bastante. Jugar un partido de verdad no era como entrenar con mi padre. El simple hecho de estar en tensión durante todo el partido, intentando controlar dónde está el balón en cada momento e intentando adivinar los movimientos de todos los jugadores durante unos minutos, resultaba más cansado que cinco horas seguidas jugando con mi padre. Toda esa tensión había sido la que me había cansado de ese modo.

Pasé el balón a Karl, quien me miró con cara de preocupación. Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas para animarlo. Karl corrió un poco con el balón —aunque se notaba que le costaba mantenerlo entre sus piernas— y realizó un pase no muy acertado a Shindou, que tuvo que moverse rápidamente para que no lo interceptaran.

—¡Muy bien, Karl! —dije, desde la portería.

El partido continuó y esta vez éramos nosotros los que atacábamos. Óscar Wilde era un buen jugador: conseguía mantener el balón casi siempre y las pocas veces que se lo quitaban, tenía que hacerlo Tenma, ya que los aspirantes del equipo verde nunca lo conseguían. Sin embargo, Tobby Hans y Ted Peters no paraban de fallar una y otra vez. Taiyou cogió el balón en uno de esos fallos pero Shindou se lo quitó y volvió a atacar. Le pasó el balón a Ted Peters, nuestro delantero, que intentó marcar sin éxito. Cuando quedaba un minuto para el final del partido, Shindou decidió usar su Mixi Max y marcar un gol, supuse que por pura diversión. Shinsuke estuvo a punto de pararlo con su Mixi Max, pero no lo consiguió. Y eso hacía el empate: 1-1.

Sonó el pitido que indicaba el final del primer tiempo.

—Karl, la suerte está echada. Ahora nos toca mirar a los otros dos equipos —dije.

Durante el segundo tiempo, los equipos rojo y amarillo jugaron bastante bien, aunque no marcaron ningún gol. Tsurugi no tiró ninguna vez a la portería, lo cual me extrañó, ya que él siempre era de marcar goles. Seguramente estaba intentando que los aspirantes dieran lo mejor de sí mismos. Hubo algunos aspirantes que hicieron un gran trabajo. Dos de ellos estaban en las porterías, pero no tuvieron ocasión de parar ningún gol porque los defensas no dejaban que llegasen a la portería. Por ese motivo, al finalizar el partido, mi padre nos dijo:

—Los tres aspirantes a porteros tendréis que hacer una prueba de tiros libres.

—¡Ánimo! —Me dijo Karl. Y esa palabra significó tanto para mí viniendo de una persona tan reservada como él que me animé al instante.

No hice del todo mal la prueba de tiros libres. Paré la mayoría, aunque todos fueron normales, sin técnicas ni avatares. Sin embargo, los otros dos porteros no eran nada malos tampoco. Tras finalizar la prueba, nos hidratamos y nos secamos el sudor con las toallas que las tres gerentes del equipo pusieron a nuestra disposición. Mientras tanto, Celia y mi padre estaban reunidos hablando de los resultados de las pruebas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Los resultados.**

—Tú seguro que eres titular, gracias a tu "papi"... —me susurró una voz conocida al oído. Era Kariya.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... Yo me he esforzado como todos...

—Ya, ya... También te esforzaste mucho hace dos años, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé. ¿Cuándo dejaría de recordármelo?

—Yo... Ya te dije que lo siento.

—¿Tanto te costaba dejarme en paz? Sabías que yo quería estar solo y tú no parabas de insistir y al final mira lo que pasó...

—Lo sé, Kariya, pero siempre estabas solo y yo quería que dejaras de estarlo...

—Pues no lo conseguiste. Ahora en el equipo no estoy solo, pero eso no ha sido gracias a ti.

Se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más pero, cuando sabía que todavía me seguía escuchando, dije:

—Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad.

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —era Taiyou quien me hablaba—. ¿Todavía no habéis arreglado lo vuestro?

—No, desgraciadamente, no... No sé ya cómo disculparme —contesté.

—Déjale. Ahora que estás en el equipo seguro que os hacéis amigos.

—¡No estoy en el equipo! Todavía no han dado los resultados.

—Pero has sido la mejor en la portería. Te elegirán a ti, ya verás —dijo, convencido.

—¿Tú también crees que tengo ventaja por ser quien soy? —Pregunté.

—¡No! El entrenador Evans nunca se dejaría llevar por eso, y lo sabes. No hagas caso de lo que te diga Kariya.

Conseguí tranquilizarme un poco. Karl se acercó a mí y Taiyou se puso a hablar con Tenma, que le felicitaba por su gran juego.

—Gracias... —me dijo Karl.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por pasarme el balón. ¿Sabes? El balón me habló —dijo Karl, algo avergonzado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo? —Pregunté.

—Me dijo que tú confiabas en mí y por eso logré hacer el pase... Yo nunca he sido muy bueno corriendo con el balón, sólo parándolo, y esta vez he conseguido hacer el mejor pase que he hecho nunca, y ha sido gracias a ti.

—No, Karl —dije—. No ha sido gracias a mí, ha sido gracias a ti y gracias a que te gusta mucho el fútbol. Si no, no lo hubieras conseguido.

Karl sonrió.

—Qué pena que tú vayas a estar en el equipo titular y yo en el segundo equipo. Eres la única persona con la que no me siento incómodo hablando ahora mismo.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho eso? Puede que los dos estemos en el equipo titular o puede que los dos estemos en el segundo equipo. No anticipes resultados —dije, tajante.

—Tienes razón... ¡Argh! Es que la espera se hace tan dura...

—Sí, ¿verdad? Pero también es emocionante.

—¿Emocionante, dices?

—Sí, estamos aquí todos por un mismo objetivo, lo hemos dado todo en los partidos. Es la primera vez que he jugado un partido de fútbol, ¿sabes?

—¡¿La primera vez, dices?! ¡Es imposible! —Exclamó Karl. Yo lo miré intrigada, ya que no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto—. Te he estado observando durante el partido y tenías total control sobre el balón: sabías exactamente dónde estaba. ¡Incluso me has dicho a quién podía pasar! Eso sólo se consigue tras jugar muchos partidos, ¿y dices que este ha sido el primero?

—Sí, bueno, el primero que he jugado. He visto en vídeo todos los partidos de mi padre.

—¿Tu padre también es jugador de fútbol?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Dudé. No sabía si decirle la verdad pero, tarde o temprano, se acabaría enterando. Tenma ya lo sabía y Kariya y Taiyou también, así que no podía ocultarlo mucho tiempo.

—Mark Evans.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Tu padre es el entrenador Evans? —Preguntó Karl, incrédulo—. Pero, ¡si es muy joven! ¿Cómo puede tener una hija de instituto?

—Soy adoptada desde hace un par de meses. Antes vivía en el orfanato.

—Yo también soy adoptado —dijo Karl, aunque parecía que le costaba decirlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? —me interesé.

—Desde que tengo un año. Mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de avión.

—Vaya... Lo siento mucho pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegro de que tengas una familia desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Gracias, Syl. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

—¡Pues creo que no ha sido la única en enterarse! —Dijo una voz junto a nosotros. Era Kurama—. Si queréis hablar de cosas privadas, no lo hagáis cuando hay treinta personas en un espacio tan pequeño.

Karl y yo nos sonrojamos. Por un momento ambos habíamos tenido la sensación de estar los dos solos, cuando en realidad estábamos rodeados de gente. Ahora todo el equipo sabía que mi padre era Mark Evans...

No tuve tiempo de escuchar los comentarios de la gente, ya que mi padre hizo su aparición en ese momento.

—¡Bien! ¡Voy a anunciar a los seis titulares!

—¿Seis? ¿Pero Aoyama e Ichino se van de verdad? —Preguntó Shinsuke.

—Sí, hemos estado hablando con ellos y están decididos. Además, será bueno para el segundo equipo que haya alguien veterano con ellos.

Hubo algunos resoplidos de disconformidad, pero mi padre siguió hablando:

—Los seis aspirantes que entran directamente en el equipo titular son: como centrocampista, Óscar Wilde del equipo azul; como delanteros, John Arrow y Taiyou Amemiya del equipo verde; como defensas, Valdemar Creig del equipo amarillo y Karl Boster del equipo azul; y en la portería, Syl Evans del equipo azul. Los demás, estaréis en el segundo equipo junto con Ichino y Aoyama. ¡Esperamos mucho de todos vosotros!

Los no elegidos para el equipo titular lanzaron gemidos lastimosos. Taiyou estaba rodeado de todos los veteranos, que le felicitaban por su gran prueba. Karl y yo, sin embargo, estábamos los dos sentados en el suelo, uno junto al otro, sin movernos. Al fin, pude reaccionar:

—¡Hemos entrado! Karl, ¡hemos entrado! ¡Estamos los dos juntos en el equipo titular!

Nos levantamos y Karl levantó su mano invitándome a chocarla con él. Retrocedí... No me sentía preparada aún.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Karl.

—N-Nada... ¡Estamos dentro! —Exclamé.

—¡Sí! Ahora nos tocará entrenar duro. Prometo que mejoraré corriendo con el balón y en los pases. —Karl parecía verdaderamente entusiasmado.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás. ¿Por qué no te has presentado como portero si se te da tan bien parar el balón?

—Lo intenté durante algunos meses... Pero era demasiada responsabilidad. Prefiero ser defensa.

—Enhorabuena por haber entrado en el equipo, Karl y Syl. Habéis jugado bien los dos. —Era Shindou, que nos tendía la mano. Dejé que fuese Karl quien respondiese a su gesto.

—Gracias, Shindou —dije—. Espero dar la talla como portera suplente.

—¿Portera suplente? Serás la portera titular —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, no? —Pregunté, aterrorizada—. ¿Cuándo se ha decidido eso y por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Nishizono?

—Él decidió volver a la defensa. Este verano nos lo comunicó. Le gusta ser portero y se le da realmente bien, pero dice que disfruta más de los partidos siendo defensa. Él será el portero suplente.

En ese momento sentí que mil cristales se hacían pedazos en mi interior. ¿Cómo iba a ser yo la portera titular? ¡Era impensable! Ni siquiera tenía permiso para utilizar habilidades especiales hasta nuevo aviso... ¡Quizá nunca podría llegar a hacerlo! Shindou puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo:

—Lo harás bien.

Pegué un rebote. Normalmente siempre había estado con gente conocida que sabía lo peligrosa que era y temían acercarse. Me había acostumbrado al contacto de mis padres, pero no al de otras personas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Shindou—. Sólo te estaba dando ánimos.

—No pasa nada... Nada en absoluto. Muchas gracias —sonreí, algo forzada.

—No te preocupes, en este tema no ha tenido nada que ver que tu padre sea el entrenador Evans —añadió Shindou y se fue a felicitar a Óscar Wilde.

—Eres muy rara... —Dijo Karl.

—¿Yo? —Entonces vi que Tenma se acercaba a nosotros—. ¡Capitán! —Saludé.

—Felicidades a los dos y bienvenidos al equipo. ¡Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo en el Holy Road de este año! Tendremos que entrenar muy duro hasta que empiece para que nos acostumbremos los unos a los otros. ¡Vamos a ganar!

—¡Sí, capitán! —Dijimos Karl y yo al unísono. Tenma sonrió ampliamente y siguió su ronda de felicitaciones.

Seguimos durante media hora recibiendo felicitaciones y bienvenidas de todos pero ya había llegado la hora de irse, así que quedamos en que nos veríamos en el entrenamiento de por la mañana y nos dispersamos. De camino a casa, mi padre me dijo:

—No se ha notado nada tu veinte por ciento. Has estado genial.

—Me he acostumbrado demasiado rápido a estar al veinte por ciento. El doctor Arno dijo que me podía costar hasta un año hacerme a ello —dije, pensativa.

—Eso es porque eres tú. Tienes una facilidad para adaptarte a nuevas situaciones impresionante. Por eso has sido capaz de jugar el partido como si tuvieses muchísima experiencia a tus espaldas y por eso eres capaz de vivir una vida totalmente diferente a la que conoces tan de repente. Ese es tu punto fuerte, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré, papá. Estoy deseando que llegue el entrenamiento de mañana. Hoy he comprendido lo que decías: es realmente divertido jugar al fútbol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. El primer entrenamiento.**

"¡Pi-pi-pi-pi, pi-pi-pi-pi!", sonó el despertador. ¡Por fin era hora de levantarse! Comprobé mi limitador —me daba miedo moverlo mientras dormía, ya que a veces soñaba que lo hacía—, me duché rápidamente y me puse el uniforme. Tras desayunar unas estupendas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, fui corriendo a la puerta de la entrada.

—¡¿A dónde vas tan rápido, señorita?! —dijo mi madre—. ¡Te olvidas la mochila y la fiambrera!

—¡Ays, perdón, mamá! Estoy emocionada porque hoy es el primer entrenamiento.

—Vale, pero no te puedes olvidar de los libros, que también tienes que ir a clase.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Papá, ¡vamos! ¡Que llegamos tarde!

—No te conviene estar tan activa a estas horas de la mañana, que te vas a cansar antes de entrenar —dijo mi padre, riendo.

—¡Esa es una gran idea! —Exclamé.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó mi padre.

—¡La de cansarnos antes de entrenar! ¿Qué tal si vamos corriendo hasta el instituto?

—¿Corriendo? ¿Estáis locos? Cualquiera que os vea corriendo por la calle... —Empezó a decir mi madre.

—¡Es una idea genial! —Dijo mi padre—. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no hago eso. Te echo una carrera.

—¡Vale! —Contesté, animada. Mi padre sabía que me encantaba correr y que, como antes no me estaba permitido hacerlo, ahora quería correr todo el rato.

Así lo hicimos. Llegamos al instituto en un tiempo récord.

—¡Te gané! —Dijo mi padre—. Tendrás que aumentar esa velocidad si quieres seguirme.

—Sí —dije, con la respiración algo entrecortada por el cansancio—. ¡Quiero repetir esto otro día! Mañana, por ejemplo.

—¡Claro!

Fuimos los primeros en llegar a la sala del club del Raimon. Mi padre aprovechó para hacer unas llamadas que tenía pendientes y yo simplemente me senté a esperar a que entrara alguien. El primero en abrir la puerta fue Tenma.

—Buenos días, capitán —saludé, poniéndome en pie.

—Buenos días, Syl. Yo también fui el primero en llegar cuando me uní al equipo. Estás entusiasmada, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡No puedo esperar al entrenamiento!

—Es genial, Syl, me encanta ese espíritu. Yo también me muero de ganas por entrenar. Los nuevos miembros prometéis mucho. Seguro que la portería está a salvo contigo.

—Gracias... —contesté, no muy convencida.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Tenma.

—Verás... Capitán, me enteré ayer de sopetón que sería titular de buenas a primeras y me asustó bastante.

Yo esperaba permanecer en un segundo plano durante el Holy Road y proteger la portería sólo en caso de necesidad...

Tenma soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué tendría de gracioso lo que estaba diciendo?

—Me recuerdas mucho a mí hace un año. Yo también fui titular desde el principio y también me asusté. Mírame ahora, ¿te parezco asustado? Sé que lo harás bien. En el Raimon todos confiamos en todos, así que todos confiamos en ti y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.

—¡Gracias, capitán! Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entraron Taiyou y Karl, que estaban manteniendo una conversación.

—...Ya lo sé, pero me cuesta mucho, por eso te pido ayuda —dijo Karl. Supuse que le estaba pidiendo ayuda para aprender a controlar mejor el balón y los pases. Me alegraba ver que hablaba con más personas.

—Te ayudaré. Hablaré con el entrenador Evans sobre lo que me has comentado —dijo Taiyou—. ¡Buenos días, Tenma y Syl!

—¡Buenos días! —dijimos el capitán y yo al unísono— Y a ti también, Karl.

Karl sonrió. Era una sonrisa tímida, pero no tanto como la que enseñaba el día anterior constantemente. Se sentó a mi lado.

—Taiyou me va a ayudar a mejorar —me dijo en voz baja.

—¡Genial, Karl! Yo también te puedo ayudar, si quieres.

—¡Gracias!

Se abrió la puerta y poco a poco fueron llegando todos los miembros del primer equipo. Los del segundo se reunían con su entrenador en otra sala. Cuando ya estuvimos todos, mi padre pegó el cartel del Holy Road de este año en la pared.

—Quedan tres semanas para que comience el Holy Road. Hasta entonces, entrenaremos diariamente. ¡Vamos a intentar ganar el torneo por segundo año consecutivo! ¡Esta vez con fútbol de verdad desde el principio!

—¡Sí! —Respondimos todos al unísono, totalmente animados y motivados.

—Entonces, ¡vamos a entrenar! Y, por ser el primer día, el entrenamiento será libre. Quiero que cada uno entrene lo que quiera. Yo me limitaré a tomar notas de lo que hacéis para tenerlas en cuenta para futuros entrenamientos.

—¿Entrenamiento libre? —Dijo Hayami—. ¿Y qué entreno yo?

—Anda, no te quejes tanto —le respondió Hamano—. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el curso que entrenando como queramos?

—¡Así podré volver a acostumbrarme a estar en la defensa! —Dijo un entusiasmado Shinsuke.

—¡Yo quiero regatear! ¿Quién se anima a intentar quitarme el balón? —Preguntó un divertido Tenma en voz alta.

—¡Yo te lo quitaré! —Le respondió Kageyama.

Y, así, entre bromas y piques, llegamos al campo de entrenamiento. Taiyou se fue a un aparte con Karl para entrenar y yo me quedé en la portería por si a alguien le apetecía practicar tiros. Tsurugi me vio y decidió que le apetecía probarme, así que chutó sin previo aviso. Era un tiro normal pero su fuerza era impresionante. Aun así, logré pararlo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Cada vez estaba más acostumbrada a mi veinte por ciento.

—¡Impresionante, Tsurugi! —Exclamé—. ¡Ahora uno más fuerte!

Tsurugi sonrió, confiado. Se había convertido en un duelo interesante: el mejor delantero del Raimon contra una portera novata que tenía prohibido utilizar habilidades especiales. Claro que eso él no lo sabía.

—¿Más fuerte, dices? ¡Death Sword! —Dijo, lanzando el balón como un proyectil negro que se dirigía completamente recto hacia la portería.

Me concentré en detenerlo, aunque no pude evitar sentir miedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurría?

—¡Buttobi Jump! —Shinzuke había aparecido de repente para realizar uno de sus característicos saltos y había conseguido desviar el tiro de Tsurugi—. ¡Paré tu Death Sword, Tsurugi! —Dijo, muy contento—. Lo siento, Syl, igual querías pararlo tú.

—No te preocupes, Nishizono. Parece que le ha salido más competencia al delantero estrella del equipo —dije, acompañando la frase con una risilla. Aún seguía preocupada porque no comprendía por qué había sentido miedo. Nunca antes lo había sentido, ni cuando entrenaba con mi padre ni en el partido del día anterior.

—Llámame Shinsuke, todos lo hacen —contestó—. Bueno, Tsurugi, ¿te animas a intentar marcar un gol contra un defensa y un portero? Bueno, portera.

—A mí también me suena mal lo de portera, ¡y eso que soy chica! —Dije—. Pero eso es porque hay pocas chicas que juegan en esta posición. Nos terminaremos acostumbrando.

Mientras Shinsuke y yo hablábamos, Tsurugi había comenzado a sacar a su Kensei Lancelot y ya se había puesto hasta la armadura. Iba en serio. Shinsuke se puso en modo Mixi Max con Liu Bei.

—¡Tengo que aprender alguna técnica defensiva con mi Mixi Max! —Dijo, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Fue entonces cuando Tsurugi golpeó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Shinsuke trató de detenerlo con el pecho pero el balón iba con demasiada fuerza y él pesaba demasiado poco como para poder mantenerse firme ante tal tiro. Se dirigía hacia mí con una fuerza impresionante. Volví a tener esa horrible sensación. Tenía miedo de intentar detener el tiro. Una parte de mi mente me gritaba que me apartase y, de hecho, fue lo que mi cuerpo hizo. Giré justo en el instante en que el balón llegaba a la altura de la portería y pasó a tan solo un par de centímetros de mi hombro izquierdo antes de tocar la red.

—¿Por qué no has intentado detener mi tiro? —Preguntó Tsurugi, en un tono que parecía desafiante—. ¿Por qué lo has esquivado?

—Mejor así, si lo hubiera detenido, el balón se habría roto. —Era la voz de Kariya pero yo estaba demasiado preocupada como para siquiera dar importancia a la conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Shinsuke con un tono que daba a entender que realmente no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Sin decir palabra, salí de la portería y me dirigí al banquillo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Me preguntó mi padre.

—Nada —contesté, cortante. Como había sonado demasiado seca, añadí—: Luego te lo explico.

—Hazlo ahora —dijo mi padre—. Ahora es el momento porque tiene que ver con el entrenamiento y estamos entrenando.

—He tenido miedo —confesé, hablando en voz baja. Me sentía realmente avergonzada.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué exactamente? —preguntó. Mi padre era un joven que acostumbraba a hacer muchas preguntas.

—Del balón.

Shinsuke, que me había seguido, se sentó junto a mí.

—No te preocupes, a mí me ha pasado algunas veces, ¡incluso cuando llevaba ya tiempo siendo portero! —Dijo el saltarín, intentando animarme—. ¡Tienes unos reflejos increíbles! ¡Has esquivado el tiro de Tsurugi como si te lo hubiese lanzado a cámara lenta! ¡Deberías haberte visto, ha sido impresionante lo rápido que te has movido! Estoy contento de que la portería esté en tus manos. —Sonaba muy alegre y entusiasmado. No paraba de sonreír y de gesticular con los brazos mientras alababa mis rápidos reflejos.

—Gracias, Shinsuke, pero... Nunca antes había tenido miedo, y llevo desde los tres años entrenando.

Sabía a qué tenía miedo pero no podía decirlo en voz alta estando Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori y Akane alerta a la conversación. Tenía miedo del limitador. En el partido de selección del día anterior, el primer tiro fue tan fuerte que, si no hubiese sido por esos reflejos de los que Shinsuke no paraba de hablar, el balón me hubiese golpeado en el pecho. Esta vez tenía miedo de que el tiro de Tsurugi fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se descontrolase en mis manos y rompiese el limitador. Mi padre debía de tener telepatía, porque me dijo:

—Ten más confianza en ti misma. Como tú has dicho, llevas desde los tres años entrenando. No te pasará nada malo porque tú tienes más control sobre ti misma y sobre el balón que cualquiera de nosotros. Sabes leer los movimientos del balón perfectamente. El miedo te ha impedido hacerlo esta vez, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que puedes hacerlo. Sabes exactamente a qué velocidad va, con qué fuerza y en qué dirección. También eres capaz de controlar los cambios de dirección en función de dónde golpee el balón, ¿me equivoco?

—Supongo que no te equivocas... Pero no he podido hacerlo. Veía el balón, venía recto hacia mí. Sólo tenía que estirar los brazos e intentar detenerlo pero... Pero una parte de mi mente pedía a gritos que me apartase.

—Esa parte de tu mente es la que tienes que controlar ahora —continuó mi padre—. Entrena ahora otra cosa que no sea portería. En el entrenamiento de después de las clases vuelves a intentarlo. Hasta entonces, piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. —Era extraño ver a mi padre tan serio. Estaba preocupado por mí y eso me entristecía más todavía. No quería darle más motivos para preocuparse, así que me fui con Karl y Taiyou, que estaban practicando pases. Karl estaba poniendo mucho empeño en mejorar y eso logró animarme. Yo también debía mejorar.

Durante las clases no conseguí prestar mucha atención, aunque todo lo que los maestros y maestras estaban enseñando era un repaso del curso anterior, por lo que no me perdía nada nuevo. No paraba de dar vueltas a la cabeza a las palabras de mi padre: "Ten más confianza en ti misma", "no te pasará nada malo"... ¿Por qué dudaba? Sabía que todo lo que había dicho mi padre era cierto: desde muy pequeña había tenido la capacidad de dibujar en mi mente la trayectoria que seguiría el balón en función de cómo fuese golpeado. Pensaba que era gracias a estar al cien por cien, pero al veinte por ciento también lo lograba.

En el entrenamiento de después de las clases, le pedí a Tsurugi que volviese a tirar a la portería pero, antes de que aceptase, mi padre nos llamó a todos al banquillo:

—Acabo de hablar con la Royal Academy. Mañana tendremos un partido amistoso. Será un gran calentamiento antes del Holy Road, ¿no os parece?

—¿Un partido amistoso? ¡Genial! —Dijo Tenma—. ¡Chicos, vamos a darlo todo!

—¡Sí! —Contestamos todos al unísono. El capitán parecía tan contento por la noticia que nos lo contagió a los demás. Yo sentía algo de presión, debido al entrenamiento de la mañana.

—¿Continuamos con lo que íbamos a empezar? —Me dijo Tsurugi. Parecía realmente interesado en volver a probarme—. Quiero que esta vez hagas el esfuerzo de detenerme.

—¡Así lo haré! ¡Me esforzaré! —Bebí un poco del agua que me había ofrecido Aoi y me dirigí a la portería.

Tsurugi volvió a armarse. Iba a repetir la jugada, aunque esta vez Shinsuke no estaba para ayudarme: estaba entrenando con Tenma, Kariya, Kageyama y Óscar al otro lado del campo. A mi derecha, algo alejados, estaban Taiyou y Karl entrenando con Hayami y Hamano. Pero en el área de la portería que yo estaba defendiendo sólo estábamos Tsurugi y yo.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer: parar el balón. Tsurugi no me lo ponía nada fácil: realmente su armadura imponía. Comencé a dudar de mis probabilidades de parar el balón sin usar ninguna habilidad...

—¡Syl! ¡Atenta! —Gritó una voz. Alcé la vista y vi que la pierna de Tsurugi golpeaba el balón con fuerza. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio durante unos instantes-

El balón se dirigía a la esquina superior derecha de la portería, así que me dirigí allí segundos antes de que llegara y puse las manos justo en el lugar exacto donde sabía que pasaría el balón. No sentí miedo. Probablemente porque el balón no se dirigía a mi pecho. Cuando llegó, el contacto con mis manos fue brutal. Sentí como si se rompiesen los huesos de mi mano mientras el balón giraba y mis guantes comenzaban a calentarse por el violento contacto. Mis brazos eran arrastrados hacia atrás con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido. Traté de mantener el equilibrio pero me fue imposible: caí hacia atrás y el balón siguió su trayectoria hasta tocar la red y se quedó un rato girando en ella.

—¡Syl! ¿Estás bien? —Karl había venido corriendo desde donde estaba entrenando. Fue él quien me había gritado que estuviese atenta, ahora lo sabía.

—Sí, sólo un poco impactada. —Karl me ayudó a levantarme—. Gracias, Karl.

"Me ha ofrecido la mano para levantarme y yo la he aceptado...", pensé, al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Me sentía bastante confusa. Miré a Karl, asustada, temiendo haberle hecho daño, pero él estaba sonriendo.

—No me mires con esa cara, Syl, que no ha sido para tanto. Sólo te han marcado un gol, podrás recuperarte de eso. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste en el partido de ayer?

—Algo parecido. —Dije, fingiendo una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de sonreír de verdad.

—¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez! —Dijo Tsurugi de repente.

—¡Claro! —Respondí.

Tsurugi lanzó un tiro normal, que atrapé sin problemas.

—Los tiros de la Royal Academy son más fuertes que ese —me dijo—. ¿Crees que podrás parar tiros más fuertes? —Esta vez su tono sonaba diferente. Ya no era desafiante, sino compasivo, como si sintiese lástima por mí. No lo entendía.

—Lo intentaré —respondí.

—¡Entonces intenta parar este!

Tsurugi usó su Death Drop. El balón iba directo a mi pecho, de nuevo. De hecho, iba directo a mi limitador. Me quedé en blanco por un instante, un instante que se hizo eterno, un instante en el que no fui consciente de que mi cuerpo se giró rápidamente para apartarse del tiro. El balón entró en la portería.

—Tienes un punto débil —dijo Tsurugi—. Tienes una fuerza de parada impresionante sin usar ninguna habilidad especial, pero si el balón se dirige a tu pecho te apartas sin poder evitarlo. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

No respondí. Bajé la cabeza. Los ojos se me humedecieron. Me sentía frustrada y asustada.

—Me lo imaginaba. No puedes proteger una portería con miedo. —Dijo, y se fue. Yo sabía que lo Tsurugi me había dicho era para ayudarme, pero sus palabras me dolieron. La verdad dolía.

—¿Estás bien, Syl? —Preguntó Karl—. Lo harás bien mañana, ¡ya lo verás! En el partido de ayer estuviste increíble.

El nudo de mi garganta me impedía responder. Me acerqué a la zona del banquillo y me senté. Mi padre me miró pero no dijo nada. Yo se lo agradecí por dentro, ya que necesitaba unos minutos para relajarme. Karl se sentó a mi lado y no se movió. Tampoco decía nada, simplemente me hacía compañía.

El entrenamiento terminó y llegaron las preguntas. Todos los del equipo me preguntaron si estaba bien, querían saber qué había pasado y por qué me había pasado medio entrenamiento en el banquillo mirando al suelo. Pero yo no quería hablar ni responder preguntas. Quería... Sólo quería estar sola. Los del equipo, al parecer, lo comprendieron, porque dejaron de hacer preguntas y me dijeron que esperaban que me sintiese mejor al día siguiente. Me dieron palabras de ánimo y apoyo que yo casi ni escuché. El capitán habló de cómo se sentía el fútbol al verme tan triste y de que tenía que animarme para que el fútbol estuviese contento de nuevo. Karl, sin embargo, siguió a mi lado pero sin decirme nada. Tsurugi tampoco me habló. Él sabía lo que me pasaba o, al menos, parte de ello. Lo había averiguado en un tiempo récord.

De camino a casa, mi padre y yo estuvimos en silencio. Al llegar, me encerré en mi habitación, puse mi cara sobre el cojín y grité lo más fuerte que pude. Luego me tumbé en la cama, frustrada, odiándome a mí misma por tener miedo después de haber conseguido lo que llevaba tantos años deseando: jugar al fútbol.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Era mi padre.

—Pasa —le dije.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. ¿Esta es la Royal Academy?**

Mi padre se sentó en un rincón de la cama y me acarició la pierna. Al principio me asusté pero me relajé en seguida.

—No puedo... No puedo jugar mañana. Necesito más tiempo —dije, tras intensos segundos de silencio.

—Si no juegas el partido de mañana y no te enfrentas a ti misma, la parte de ti que tiene miedo terminará venciendo. Tienes que jugar si quieres que tus sentimientos se aclaren.

—Papá, yo no pedí ser así... ¡Yo no lo pedí! ¡Quiero ser normal! ¡No quiero preocuparme de que rompan un maldito limitador! —Debí gritar más fuerte de lo que pensé, porque mi padre puso cara de que le dolían los oídos, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Por el contrario, sonrió.

—Yo te quiero tal y como eres.

—Soy peligrosa... Y lo único que hago es preocuparos...

—No eres peligrosa, nunca lo has sido —dijo mi padre.

—Mira lo que le hice a Kariya, y no fue el único...

—Eso fue un accidente. Él te acabará perdonando. —Mi padre intentaba tranquilizarme pero yo sabía que Kariya, si no me había perdonado en dos años, no me perdonaría nunca—. Además, ahora con el limitador no tienes que tener miedo de eso.

—Lo sé, pero ahora tengo miedo del limitador. El remedio se ha convertido en una enfermedad.

—Todo irá bien. De algún modo, todo saldrá bien. Es la frase favorita de Tenma y siempre se cumple. Si confiaras en ti misma tanto como yo confío en ti, no tendrías tantas dudas. Te podría decir que dejases el equipo para protegerte, pero sé que eso sería peor aún que seguir en él.

—Lo sé, papá. Yo no quiero dejar el equipo pero... Necesito algo de tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? —Me preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a lo de que me adapto muy rápido a las nuevas situaciones? —Dije, tras pensar unos segundos.

—Sí. Esta es una nueva situación: la situación en la que tu limitador te impide jugar tu fútbol. Seguramente mucha gente se daría por vencida, pero tú intentas buscar una solución. No necesitas una solución porque la solución eres tú: adáptate a la nueva situación como haces siempre y todo irá bien. No necesitas habilidades especiales para parar tiros de un avatar, por mucho que estés al veinte por ciento. Y lo sabes. Piénsalo.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me acababa de decir antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo. Intentaré pensarlo de ese modo. Quizá funcione.

—Funcionará.

Me incorporé un poco y le di un abrazo. Los abrazos que había dado en toda mi vida se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y todos habían sido en el último mes. Me encantaba la sensación de protección, de seguridad y de cariño que sentía. Y todo era gracias al limitador. Le debía el poder dar un abrazo sin miedo y no hacía más que hablar mal de él... Lo que necesitaba era pensar un modo de perder el miedo en la portería, no de librarme del limitador.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano. Me sentía descansada, con la cabeza despejada y serena. Veía las cosas de otro modo; ya no estaba tan obcecada en que mi situación era imposible, aunque tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi mente ante el reto del partido amistoso contra la Royal Academy. Eso me asustaba un poco, pero decidí no pensar en ello.

De camino al instituto, mi padre y yo nos cruzamos con Tsurugi.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—¡Buenos días, Tsurugi! —Saludamos mi padre y yo.

—Entrenador Evans, pido permiso para faltar al entrenamiento de esta mañana. Me gustaría llevar a Syl conmigo a un sitio; también pido permiso para eso. Volveremos a tiempo para las clases.

Mi padre se quedó pensando un rato. Como no daba una respuesta, Tsurugi continuó hablando:

—Sé que es el entrenamiento especial para el partido de esta tarde pero no se lo pediría si no fuera importante.

—De acuerdo —terminó diciendo mi padre—. Veo en tu mirada que es importante, así que podéis iros.

¿Acaso nadie quería mi opinión? ¡Igual yo no quería que Tsurugi me llevara con él a ningún lado! Después de todo, el día anterior no tuvimos nuestra mejor conversación... Aun así, sentía curiosidad, así que no dije nada.

—Vamos —me dijo Tsurugi.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —Pregunté, cuando ya llevábamos un rato caminando.

—Al hospital.

¿Al hospital? Esperaba no tener que volver hasta mi siguiente revisión...

Cuando llegamos, Tsurugi me guió por el hospital hasta la zona de habitaciones individuales. Una vez allí, entramos en una que yo conocía muy bien.

—Hola, Syl —dijo un sonriente Yuuichi.

—¡Yuuichi! ¿Pero no te estaban operando en el extranjero? —Pregunté, sorprendida. Yuuichi cambió su expresión y en su mirada se veía una profunda tristeza.

—No salió bien... —Forzó una sonrisa para añadir—: Pero no pasa nada. Ya habrá otras oportunidades.

—Os dejo a solas —dijo Tsurugi, cerrando la puerta. Me senté en la silla de visitantes.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Yuuichi. Estaba convencida de que te curarías. Yo... Ya sabes...

—No. Y no estás aquí para hablar de mí. Estás aquí para que hablemos de ti. —Me dijo, bastante serio. No era normal en él utilizar ese tono. De hecho, Yuuichi era la persona más agradable y dada a los demás que conocía.

—Dime lo que sea —dije.

—Mi hermano me ha contado lo de vuestro entrenamiento de ayer. No le he dicho nada sobre ti, sólo que te conozco y que quería hablar contigo. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Tú nunca has tenido miedo a nada y mucho menos a un balón de fútbol.

¿Su hermano? ¡Claro! ¡Si eran casi idénticos! ¡Se me había olvidado que Yuuichi se apellidaba Tsurugi! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Las emociones de los últimos días no habían dejado que mi cerebro relacionara a alguien de mi vida pasada con alguien de mi nueva vida. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

—Yo... —Contesté—. Bueno, primero te tengo que contar que fui adoptada este verano, aunque por tu cara ya veo que lo sabías. Mi padre pidió ayuda a personas que conocía del futuro y lograron encontrar una solución a mi problema. La solución es este aparato —dije, desabrochándome los dos primeros botones de la camisa para enseñarle la parte del pecho donde tenía el limitador.

—Eso... Está incrustado en tu cuerpo.

—Así es —asentí—. No sólo eso: este aparato controla las pulsaciones de mi corazón y también está conectado con mi cerebro a través de unos cables que suben por mi columna hasta él. Ahora dependo tanto de este aparato como tú de tu corazón para vivir.

—Comprendo —dijo Yuuichi—. Si un balonazo te da en el pecho cuando estás protegiendo la portería, sería fatal para ti. De ahí tu miedo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Veo que lo entiendes. No pensé que iba a tener miedo hasta que lo tuve.

—¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo. Cuando pienso que me he sometido a una operación carísima en un lugar donde hay médicos buenísimos y no han podido hacer nada por mis piernas, tengo miedo de que mi sueño de volver a jugar al fútbol no se cumpla nunca. Pero no gano nada teniendo miedo. El miedo sólo me paralizaría más de lo que ya estoy; lo que tengo que hacer es mirar hacia delante y dar lo mejor de mí para que mi futuro sea lo mejor posible. Me esfuerzo en cada rehabilitación y me someto a todas las intervenciones que los médicos consideren oportunas porque conservo la esperanza. Creo firmemente que si me esfuerzo mucho y no me doy por vencido, algún día podré volver a caminar y podré jugar al fútbol con mi hermano y, ¡quién sabe! ¡Igual puedo unirme hasta a un equipo! Pero para lograrlo tengo que luchar y ser fuerte, buscar la manera de no decaer y de olvidarme del miedo. Mi manera de olvidarme del miedo es no perder la esperanza. Sólo tienes que encontrar la tuya, Syl, y el miedo pasará.

—Yuuichi, tú siempre sabes escoger las palabras correctas para cada situación —dije, con los ojos húmedos por la pena que sentía ante lo que me había contado Yuuichi—. Déjame hacer lo que te dije, por favor.

—No —dijo, sonriendo—. No quiero. Y esa es mi última palabra.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Te he dicho que estamos aquí para hablar de ti y ya he hablado suficiente de mí. ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Syl?

—Jugar el partido y buscar la manera de vencer el miedo, tal como has hecho tú, Yuuichi.

—Eso es justo lo que quería oír. Mi hermano está haciendo los sueños de los dos realidad; ayúdale en eso y protege la portería lo mejor que sepas sin saltarte las instrucciones de los médicos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo instrucciones?

—Porque, si no las tuvieras, no tendrías miedo —afirmó, con una gran sonrisa.

—Me conoces demasiado bien... —dije, sonriendo, en un tono más animado.

—Son muchos años viéndote. ¿Qué tal está Taiyou?

—Bien, ha entrado en el equipo titular. Fue el mejor en las pruebas.

Yuuichi y yo seguimos hablando durante aproximadamente media hora, poniéndonos al día de los últimos acontecimientos de nuestra vida. Cuando Tsurugi entró a la habitación, nos pilló a los dos riéndonos.

—Veo que os ha venido bien esta charla. Tenemos que irnos a clase, Syl. Hermano, vendré a visitarte después del partido.

—Gracias por traerme —le dije a Tsurugi cuando estábamos de camino al instituto—. ¿Tú sabías que tu hermano y yo nos conocíamos?

—Sí. Te he visto en el hospital muchas veces cuando iba a visitarlo. Nunca he hablado contigo pero sabía que él sí, así que le conté lo que pasó ayer. Supuse que como él te conocía sabría lo que te pasaba mejor que yo.

—Gracias, de verdad —le dije.

El resto del día pasó volando. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos en el Club de Fútbol planeando la estrategia contra la Royal Academy.

—La Royal Academy este año tiene nuevos miembros bastante prometedores. Como no tenemos ningún dato sobre ellos, nuestra estrategia consistirá en jugar el primer tiempo lo mejor que podamos para evaluarlos. Seguramente, y conociendo a Jude, ellos harán lo mismo. Tenéis que tener en cuenta que los entrenamientos de la Royal Academy se centran sobre todo en aumentar la condición física de sus jugadores; podríais acabar agotados mucho antes que ellos, así que no gastéis todas vuestras fuerzas al inicio del partido. —Expuso mi padre.

—Lo de entrenar la condición física lo sabemos muy bien —dijo Kariya, y varios del equipo rieron.

—Todo lo que me queda por deciros —continuó mi padre— es: ¡divertíos en el campo! Este será vuestro primer partido en varios meses, y los últimos que tuvisteis los jugasteis cargando con demasiada tensión y responsabilidad; ahora es el momento de relajaros y jugar vuestro fútbol sin preocupaciones. ¡Quiero que os divirtáis!

—¡Sí! —Respondimos todos al unísono. Los veteranos del club fueron saliendo hacia el campo. Los demás esperamos; todos estábamos nerviosos, excepto Taiyou, que parecía estar disfrutando sólo con la idea de jugar un partido. A mí también me entusiasmaba pero mis preocupaciones me impedían sentirme como él.

—No sé si lo haré bien —dijo Karl, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Has practicado mucho, lo harás bien. ¡Tu Bottomless Pit es increíble parando tiros fuertes!

—Sí, pero no sirve de nada robar el balón si luego me lo quitan... He intentado mejorar durante mucho tiempo y nunca lo he conseguido, es como si mis piernas no respondiesen a mis órdenes.

Cuando Karl dijo eso no pude evitar pensar en Yuuichi.

—Karl... Tus piernas responderán perfectamente. Tienes esa suerte, y yo también.

Sabía que Karl no había entendido bien a qué me refería, pero me dio las gracias por los ánimos.

Una vez en el campo, fuimos a los vestuarios a ponernos el uniforme del Raimon y nos hidratamos un poco.

—¡Esfuérzate mucho en tu primer partido! —Me dijo Aoi cuando me trajo el agua.

—Lo haré —afirmé.

La Royal Academy estaba tardando demasiado en aparecer. Pasó media hora y no aparecía nadie. Mi padre intentaba contactar con Jude por teléfono pero, al parecer, lo tenía apagado.

—Esperemos un poco más, puede que les haya surgido algo importante y se hayan retrasado —dijo mi padre, aparentemente tranquilo. Aunque yo sabía que estaba preocupado.

—¡Hagamos unos pases mientras esperamos! —Sugirió Tenma y todos nos levantamos a hacer lo que había dicho.

Pasaron otros quince minutos y no aparecía nadie. Algunos ya comentaban que había sido una pérdida de tiempo y que querían irse a casa. Justo cuando Hayami se disponía a hacerlo, vimos a un grupo de personas acercarse.

—¿Serán ellos? —Dijo Shinsuke.

—¡Es el uniforme de la Royal! —Exclamó Kirino.

—Parece que ya han llegado —dijo mi padre, notablemente aliviado.

A medida que se acercaban, se notaba una sensación extraña en el ambiente.

—No conozco a ninguno de esos jugadores. No puede ser que sean todos nuevos —dijo Shindou.

—¿Y dónde está el entrenador Sharp? —Preguntó Taiyou.

Cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros de nosotros, se pararon en seco. El hombre, que parecía el entrenador, se puso frente a mi padre:

—Siento el retraso —dijo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó mi padre.

—Soy Marcus Klant, entrenador de la Royal Academy y este es mi equipo —dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa que consiguió estremecerme.

—¿Dónde está el entrenador Sharp? —Preguntó Shindou.

Klant esbozó otra de sus siniestras sonrisas.

—No ha podido venir. ¿Jugamos?

—No conocemos a ninguno de esos jugadores —dijo Tenma—. ¿Dónde están Remington, Reiichi y los demás?

—Tampoco han podido venir —contestó Klant.

Me llevé la mano al limitador. Quería saber qué estaba pensando ese hombre exactamente; necesitaba la verdad. Cuando mi mano casi había tocado el aparato, Taiyou me agarró el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Me asusté por el contacto físico; él se dio cuenta y retiró la mano, pero su mirada era firme.

—¡No queremos jugar contra alguien que se hace pasar por la Royal Academy! ¡Queremos a la verdadera Royal Academy! —Dijo Tenma, notablemente disgustado por la situación.

Uno de los jugadores, el que llevaba la cinta de capitán, dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—Vuestra "verdadera Royal Academy" ya no existe. Ahora somos nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Kirino.

—Quiero decir que... Si no ganáis este partido, no volveréis a ver a vuestros amigos. Están... ¿Cómo decirlo? En otra dimensión. —Dijo el capitán del otro equipo en tono burlón.

—¿En otra dimensión? Venís del futuro, ¿verdad? —Preguntó mi padre.

—Exacto, eres muy inteligente, Mark Evans. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que se siente al estar encerrado en otra dimensión. Al menos, ellos tienen compañía.

Los puños de mi padre se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus brazos empezaron a temblar. La vena del cuello se le hinchó.

—Jugaremos, entrenador Evans. No podemos permitir que hagan algo así a nadie. —Afirmó Tenma. Todos parecíamos estar de acuerdo.

Cada equipo nos fuimos a un banquillo. Mi padre se veía realmente preocupado, pero intentaba parecer sereno:

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Quería que jugarais un fútbol sin responsabilidades ni presiones —se disculpó—. Pero confío en vosotros. Intentad divertiros en el campo y lo haréis bien. Juguemos nuestro fútbol.

—¡Sí! —Respondimos todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. El regreso de Fey Rune.**

—Shinsuke, tú ocuparás la portería en el primer tiempo —dijo mi padre. No me sorprendió; seguramente no quería que enfrentara mis miedos contra unos adversarios que no conocía—. Delanteros serán Tsurugi y Taiyou; en el medio, Tenma, Shindou, Hamano y Hayami y, en la defensa, Kirino, Kariya, Karl y Syl.

—De acuerdo —respondieron todos. Pero yo estaba confundida. Mi padre sabía que yo podía jugar en cualquier posición, pero me extrañó que me pusiera a jugar y, más aún, que me pusiera en el centro de la defensa. Cuando todos se colocaron en sus posiciones (excepto Shinsuke, que había entrado al vestuario a ponerse la equipación de portero), yo todavía seguía en el banquillo.

—Quiero que juegues este partido —me dijo mi padre—. Mi opinión sobre lo que te dije ayer no ha cambiado pero, al ser un equipo desconocido, creo imprudente ponerte en la portería cargando con toda esa responsabilidad. Shinsuke tiene más experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y sabe cómo enfrentarlas. Yo esperaba que tú no tuvieses que vivir ninguna...

—No te preocupes, defenderé lo mejor que pueda —contesté, aunque no muy convencida. Me cambié rápidamente y me fui a mi sitio. A mi izquierda tenía a Kariya; a mi derecha, a Kirino y, más allá, a Karl. Cuando lo miré, levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha, aunque se veía que estaba asustado. Frente a mí estaba Shindou, que ocupaba el centro de nuestra parte del campo junto con Tenma. Hayami y Hamano estaban en los laterales. Hayami parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento; estaba completamente nervioso.

El árbitro al que habíamos hecho llamar para nuestro partido amistoso contra la Royal Academy hizo sonar el silbato que indicaba el inicio del partido. Nosotros hacíamos el saque inicial. También teníamos un comentarista pero no quería hacerle caso. Quería enterarme del partido por mí misma y no por lo que él dijera; me desconcentraba más que ayudarme.

Taiyou tenía el balón. Avanzó sin demasiada resistencia hasta la portería contraria y le pasó el balón a Tsurugi. Los defensas del equipo contrario no se movieron. Tsurugi utilizó la habilidad Death Drop y marcó sin ningún problema. El portero ni siquiera se inmutó. Todos los del equipo contrario sonrieron pero los del Raimon estaban muy confusos. El ambiente no era nada agradable.

—¡Eso es lo que querían: confundiros! ¡Ahora es cuando irán en serio! —Grité a mis compañeros. Shindou me miró y temí haber dicho algo que no debiera, pero lo único que hizo fue decir:

—Syl tiene razón. Mantengamos este marcador e intentemos meter otro gol.

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ganar este partido! —Dijo Tenma.

—¡Sí! —Dijimos todos.

Pero los ánimos no duraron mucho tiempo. Con el saque del equipo contrario, su delantero, que era el capitán, comenzó a correr hacia la portería.

—¡Wonder Trap! —Dijo Tenma, en un intento por quitarle el balón, pero fue imposible. La velocidad de ese delantero era impresionante. Casi sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta la defensa.

—¡The Mist! —Dijo Kirino, pero el delantero no hizo ni siquiera el amago de detenerse.

Yo intenté quitarle el balón sin éxito. Al veinte por ciento no podía moverme tan bien como quisiera. Lo que más me asustó no fue su velocidad ni su agilidad ni su habilidad con el balón, sino su mirada: fría, sin sentimientos. Pero había algo más: en los segundos que estuvimos los dos luchando por la posesión del balón, no paró de sonreír mientras me miraba fijamente con esos ojos que no expresaban absolutamente nada. Me estremecí. Parecía que me conocía. "Ha sido un placer, Syl Evans", dijo y pasó de largo sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por pararlo.

Pronto llegó al área de la portería y tiró el balón desde allí con fuerza.

—¡Goseishin Titanias! ¡Magin the Hand! —Dijo Shinsuke, invocando a su avatar e intentando parar el tiro con él. Pero fue inútil. El balón lo arrastró hasta la red con violencia. Shinsuke temblaba en el suelo, sin poder levantarse.

—¡Shinsuke! —Exclamó Tenma, que se había acercado para ver cómo estaba—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tenía... Mucha fuerza —dijo Shinsuke—. No sé si podré pararlo...

Tenma lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. A la próxima, lo pararás. Todo saldrá bien —le dijo. Shinsuke se volvió a colocar en su sitio, aunque parecía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantenerse en pie.

—¡Y el partido está empatado! ¡Ahora se reanudará con el saque del Raimon! —Dijo el comentarista.

Yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me conocía ese chico del que yo no sabía ni el nombre? Es más, ¿por qué me conocía alguien que ni siquiera vivía en mi época? Cuando volví a concentrarme en el partido, lo que vi fue escalofriante: Taiyou, Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma, Hamano, Hayami, Kirino y Karl estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Sólo Shinsuke, Kariya y yo estábamos en pie. Sólo me había desconcentrado unos segundos y ya había sucedido una tragedia.

Uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario se acercaba a Kariya peligrosamente. Cuando estaba a unos veinte metros de él, chutó el balón con una fuerza impresionante. Aunque aparentemente le iba a dar en el pecho, yo sabía que iba con efecto y que subiría en el último segundo y le daría en la cabeza. Sin pararme a pensarlo, me llevé la mano al pecho y puse el limitador a cuarenta. Salí corriendo a una velocidad que casi igualaba a la del balón.

—¡Hunter's Net! —Dijo Kariya, pero yo había llegado antes. Llegué justo a tiempo para parar el balón con mi pierna izquierda, pero la fuerza era tan fuerte que ni siquiera mi cuarenta por ciento era suficiente. Subí el limitador a sesenta. Con la nueva fuerza que tenía, conseguí que el balón saliese disparado hacia Hamano, que se levantó con dificultad y lo sacó fuera.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado confuso. Mi cuerpo había recibido demasiada fuerza en poco tiempo. Mis piernas se movían descontroladamente y me hicieron caer al suelo. Todo me daba vueltas. Lo último que conseguí hacer antes de desmayarme fue volver a poner el limitador al veinte por ciento.

...

—Parece que ya despiertas —susurró una voz. Intenté ordenar mis pensamientos. No entendía qué pasaba. Cuando me acordé, me incorporé bruscamente.

—¡El partido! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Dije, asustada.

—Tranquilízate. Voy a llamar a tu padre; está hablando con el doctor Arno. Yo soy Fey Rune, encantado de conocerte. —Me dijo el chico que me acompañaba. Tenía el pelo y los ojos verdes.

A los pocos segundos entró mi padre.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Me preguntó. Se sentó a mi lado.

—Bien... Creo. Lo siento, te he vuelto a preocupar. —Me disculpé.

—Actuaste como creíste más correcto en ese momento. Afortunadamente, estás bien —dijo, aliviado.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—La mayoría está siendo atendida en otras habitaciones del hospital, pero todos se recuperarán.

—¿Qué pasó con el partido?

—Después de que cayeras al suelo, Fey Rune y Wandaba vinieron a buscarnos. El partido se suspendió.

—Pero... La Royal Academy... Jude y su equipo... —dije, preocupada.

—Mintieron sobre eso. No estaban en otra dimensión; sólo querían jugar contra nosotros y nos amenazaron con eso para que aceptáramos. Jude, Shawn y Axel están ahora mismo reunidos con el doctor Arno. —Explicó mi padre.

—Qué alivio —dije—. ¿Qué querían conseguir con ese juego tan violento?

—No lo sabemos todavía. Por cierto, Kariya me ha pedido que le dejara verte.

—¿En serio? Dile que pase.

Mi padre salió de la habitación y, un instante después, Kariya abrió la puerta. Se acercó a mi cama en silencio, aunque me miraba fijamente.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias —me dijo—. También quería decirte que te perdono.

—Kariya, no quiero que te sientas obligado a perdonarme sólo por lo que he hecho.

—No me siento obligado. Lo que pasó, pasó hace dos años. Esto ha pasado ahora. Fui un tonto al enfadarme contigo; yo sabía que no lo hiciste a malas.

—Estuviste en el hospital tres meses con casi todas las partes del cuerpo escayoladas. Lo hiciera a malas o no, fue mi culpa. Fui yo quien quería obligarte a que hablaras con los demás niños del orfanato y te sujeté para que no te fueras.

—Sí, no sólo me sujetaste, sino que me lanzaste contra la pared —me recordó.

—Lo sé... Por aquel entonces no podía controlarme. Estaba enfadada porque no querías hablar con nadie y te encerrabas en ti mismo y quería hacerte comprender que tenías gente en la que confiar. Esa impotencia al ver que no dejabas de estar solo me hizo más difícil aún controlarme.

—Bueno, ahora comprendo que, aunque lo pasé mal, tú sólo quisiste lo mejor para mí. Taiyou me ha contado lo de tu aparato del pecho. Tranquila, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie más —me dijo, al ver mi expresión—. ¿Fue eso lo que tocaste cuando me salvaste?

—Sí.

—¿Y fue eso lo que casi consigue que no te despiertes?

—Supongo...

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido? Ni por mí ni por nadie. —Me dijo, muy serio. Yo, sin embargo, sonreí—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Estoy contenta. Me has perdonado. Siento como si... Siento como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado cargando con un gran peso y ahora ese peso se hubiese esfumado de repente. —Expliqué.

Kariya también sonrió.

—Voy a decirle a Karl que entre. Sólo nos dejan de uno en uno —me dijo. Karl entró poco después.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó. Se le veía totalmente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —le dije, en un tono tranquilo para que se sintiese mejor. Pareció funcionar porque su expresión se relajó de inmediato.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué sucedió en el campo? Yo estaba inconsciente pero me han contado que paraste uno de esos tiros tan violentos con tu pierna izquierda y que, encima, conseguiste lanzar el balón bastante lejos.

—Sí, algo así. —Contesté. Se veía que Karl estaba realmente impresionado—. Pero no fue nada.

—¿Que no fue nada, dices? Yo he recibido uno de esos balonazos y me he desmayado al instante y tú has conseguido desviarlo. Eres un misterio, Syl Evans, todo un misterio. Pero me alegro de que estés bien.

Después de Karl entró Taiyou.

—Eres una imprudente, ¿lo sabías? Podrías haber muerto, otra vez. —Me dijo, nada más abrir la puerta.

—No exageres. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos exactamente? Este lugar me resulta muy familiar, pero no es nuestro hospital.

—Es el hospital del futuro en el que te incrustaron tu limitador en el cuerpo. Fey y Wandaba nos trajeron aquí.

—¿Se sabe algo nuevo? —Pregunté.

—No mucho. Parece ser que hay problemas en el futuro pero no en este futuro, sino trescientos años después de nuestra época. El doctor Arno ha estado hablando con el entrenador Evans sobre el tema, pero no nos han dicho nada.

—Pero si es trescientos años después... ¿Puede ser que tenga relación con lo que vivisteis en esta época en la que estamos ahora, es decir, doscientos años después de nuestra época?

—Eres muy perspicaz, como siempre —dijo Taiyou, sonriendo—. La verdad es que no sabemos nada, pero yo también creo que todo está relacionado. Tendremos que esperar para saber más.

Cuando Taiyou se fue, volvió a entrar el chico del pelo verde, Fey.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Parece que te estás recuperando rápido —me dijo—. Tu padre quiere estar contigo pero ahora mismo está ocupado.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —le contesté—. Fey, ¿tú eres el chico del futuro con el que el equipo Raimon estuvo buscando a los Once Definitivos?

—Sí, el mismo —me dijo. Sonreía todo el rato y era realmente agradable escucharle hablar.

—Entonces, eres un Second Stage Children, ¿verdad? —Pareció no sorprenderse por mi pregunta.

—Sí, aunque ya me vacuné. Ahora soy un chico normal al que le encanta el fútbol.

—Me alegro mucho —contesté. Yo me sentía identificada con los Second Stage Children. Mi padre me había hablado sobre ellos y su situación se parecía bastante a la mía, aunque fuesen cosas distintas.

—Por cierto, tu limitador estaba al treinta por ciento cuando te trajimos. Utilizamos tu mano para moverlo al veinte. Espero que no te moleste saberlo.

—Para nada. Todavía no lo controlo bien...

—No te preocupes.

—Cada vez hay más gente que sabe lo de mi limitador... —Dije, preocupada.

—Sólo lo sabemos Taiyou, Kariya y yo. No es para tanto. Yo lo sé por el doctor Arno pero no se lo he dicho a nadie. No me corresponde a mí hacerlo.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Me quedaré aquí contigo el resto de la tarde.

—¿Tarde?

—Sí, te trajimos aquí anoche, ya que era el momento actual de mi época. Es un poco raro de entender.

—Lo entiendo. Eso significa que he estado inconsciente toda la noche.

—Así es —dijo.

Estuvimos hablando durante bastante tiempo. Fey me contó las aventuras que había vivido con Tenma y el equipo cuando viajaron a otras épocas. Era realmente entretenido escucharle. Consiguió que la tarde se me hiciera muy amena y, por la noche, se quedó hasta que me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía mucho mejor. Vino un doctor a visitarme. Lo conocía porque me estuvo tratando durante mi rehabilitación.

—Buenos días, doctor —le dije, animada.

—Buenos días, Syl. No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto —me dijo.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes. No es mi vida la que está en peligro. —El doctor tenía un carácter un tanto peculiar pero yo sabía que lo hacía porque no quería que me pasase nada malo.

—Lo sé. Fue un impulso.

El doctor me hizo una última revisión antes de darme el alta.

—Esta vez has tenido mucha suerte. Las consecuencias de lo que hiciste podrían haber sido mucho peores. No creas que a la próxima te recuperarás en un día... —Me dijo, muy serio y mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Ahora, ya puedes levantarte. Todos tus compañeros están en la sala de espera.

—¿Están todos bien? —Pregunté.

—Hayami deberá quedarse más tiempo ingresado en el hospital pero lo enviaremos a su época.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Ha tenido que ser operado de urgencia y ahora necesita recuperarse. Estará por lo menos un mes ingresado.

—Gracias por informarme, doctor.

Salí de la habitación. El primero en recibirme fue mi padre, que estaba justo en la puerta. Lo abracé. Necesitaba sentir esa cálida sensación una vez más. Mi padre respondió al abrazo con mucho cariño.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —me dijo.

—Yo también —contesté.

Fui a la sala de espera, donde todos me recibieron con sonrisas y palabras de admiración.

—¡Fue increíble, Syl! —Dijo Shinsuke—. ¡Devolviste el balón! ¡Increíble!

—¡Menuda fuerza tienes en las piernas! —Dijo Tenma—. Me alegro de contar contigo en el equipo.

—Buena parada, Syl —dijo Óscar—. Desde el banquillo pude verlo todo perfectamente. Corriste casi tan rápido como los del equipo contrario.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo también lo vi! Fue realmente impresionante —agregó Valdemar.

—Sí que lo fue, sí —continuó John—. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Agradecí que todas esas palabras fuesen desde la distancia y que nadie se acercase a mí.

—No fue para tanto. El tiro que paré yo no era tan fuerte como el que os lastimó a vosotros —dije.

—Sí que lo fue. Yo lo vi —dijo Shindou—. Vi la fuerza que llevaba el balón.

—Bueno, chicos, ahora que estamos todos, debo deciros algo —dijo mi padre. Todos lo miramos. Teníamos ganas de saber más información—. Parece ser que en nuestros viajes en el tiempo creamos una paradoja temporal que todavía ni siquiera el doctor Arno consigue comprender. Lo que sí sabemos es que los que aparecieron para jugar el partido contra nosotros vienen de trescientos años en el futuro desde nuestra época, es decir, desde cien años más desde donde nos encontramos ahora. Sabemos también que seguramente no deberían existir.

—¿Cómo que no deberían existir? —Preguntó Tenma.

—Ahí está la paradoja. En la línea del tiempo normal no existían. Estamos en otra línea del tiempo en la que sí existen y ahora esta línea del tiempo se ha convertido en la "normal".

—¡Entonces sólo tenemos que crear otra línea del tiempo! —Dijo Shinsuke.

—¿Y "matar" a los que conocimos ayer? —Preguntó Kirino.

—No morirían. Simplemente, no existirían. Así es como debe ser, ¿no? —Dijo Kurama.

—Sea como sea, todavía tenemos muy pocos datos al respecto. Yo me quedaré aquí, en esta época, a ayudar al doctor Arno con las investigaciones. —Dijo mi padre. Era a mí a quien miraba mientras lo decía, seguramente para ver mi reacción. Traté de mostrarle con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo—. Vosotros volveréis a vuestras casas y seguiréis entrenando. Jude, Shawn y Axel se encargarán de vuestro entrenamiento. Seguramente os necesitaremos. Ayer viajé a nuestro tiempo para traerlos conmigo y ahora mismo están reunidos con el doctor Arno.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudar —dijo Tenma—. ¿Verdad, chicos?

—¡Claro! —Dijimos todos.

—Como de costumbre... —agregó Kariya. Todos nos reímos por el comentario. Venía bien un poco de humor en las situaciones difíciles.

—Otra cosa más —dijo mi padre—. No participaréis en el Holy Road este año. Ya he hablado con el entrenador del segundo equipo y serán ellos quienes participen.

Todos parecieron entenderlo e, incluso, se alegraron. Seguramente porque Ichino y Aoyama tendrían la oportunidad de jugar en el Holy Road.

—Hasta que sepamos más información, quiero que os entrenéis, que vayáis a clase, que descanséis y que disfrutéis, ¿entendido? —Dijo mi padre.

—¡Sí! —Respondimos todos.

—Syl, ven conmigo —dijo mi padre.

—Voy.

Me llevó al pasillo, donde podíamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Le he pedido a tu madre que venga conmigo. Es muy buena analizando situaciones y la necesitaremos en la investigación. —Me dijo. Parecía que le costaba decírmelo—. Yo... No quiero que te sientas como si te estuviésemos abandonando. Esto lo hacemos por el bien de todos, también del tuyo.

—Lo entiendo. Sabré estar bien sola. Sé cocinar mejor que mamá, ¿recuerdas? —Le dije, intentando sonar despreocupada.

—No, no estarás sola. Te quedarás en la casa de Shindou. Tienen habitaciones de sobra. Ya he hablado con sus padres y están de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo? ¿En la casa de Shindou? Pero eso... Es algo incómodo.

—Creo que es lo mejor para ti ahora mismo. No quiero que estés sola.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré en su casa. ¿Él lo sabe?

—Sí y está de acuerdo. Te echaremos de menos. Tu madre y yo, me refiero.

—Yo a vosotros también. Pero esto es importante. Volveremos a vernos pronto, papá.

—¡Claro! ¡Volveremos a ir corriendo al instituto muy pronto!

—¡Sí! —Dije, animada por la idea—. Por cierto, papá... El capitán de aquel equipo del futuro sabía mi nombre. Me dijo algo así como que estaba encantado de conocerme, no recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero dijo claramente "Syl Evans". —Mi padre no cambió su expresión. Seguramente estaba confuso y no quería aparentarlo.

—Gracias por contármelo. Se lo diré al doctor Arno.

Nos reunimos con los demás, que estaban hablando con Jude, Shawn y Axel. No estuvimos mucho tiempo en el hospital. Nos fuimos a nuestra época demasiado pronto para mi gusto. No quería separarme de mis padres, pero debía ser fuerte y pensar que era por una buena razón. Fey nos acompañaba.

—Me alegro de volver a estar con vosotros —dijo.

—¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! —Dijo Wandaba, que conducía la Caravana Inazuma que viajaba por el agujero del tiempo y el espacio. Era un robot con forma de oso de peluche, o eso creía yo, pero parecía tener sentimientos humanos.

—Yo también me alegro de que podamos volver a jugar juntos al fútbol, Fey —dijo un animado Tenma—. Entrenaremos muy duro y volveremos a resolver lo que haya que resolver, ¿verdad? Todo saldrá bien.

—¡Claro! —Dijo Fey.

Yo estaba sentada con Karl, justo detrás de Tenma y de Fey. Parecía nervioso.

—¿Estás bien, Karl? —Le pregunté.

—Todo esto... Todo me parece tan... Irreal —me dijo.

—Es verdad que lo parece pero es la situación que nos ha tocado vivir. Sólo tenemos que adaptarnos y afrontarla —le dije.

—Cuando lo dices tú, todo parece mucho más fácil —dijo, animado.

—Yo estoy bastante asustado. Hace un día que me he enterado de que se puede viajar por el tiempo y ahora encima me dicen que me entrene para salvar el mundo del futuro —dijo Óscar Wilde—. Los veteranos ya están acostumbrados a estas cosas, pero nosotros, no.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Óscar —dijo John Arrow—. Todo esto es muy raro. Valdemar expresó su conformidad con un asentimiento.

—No podemos rendirnos ahora, antes de empezar —les dije.

—¿No hay gente en esa época para arreglar sus propios problemas? ¿Por qué tienen que buscar en el pasado a gente para ayudarles? ¡Se supone que ellos están mucho más avanzados y evolucionados que nosotros! —se quejó Valdemar.

—Si lo han hecho, es porque confían en nosotros. Lo que os pasa es que tenéis miedo, estáis asustados y por eso habláis así —les dije—. Tenéis que tranquilizaros y pensar que hay gente que probablemente nos necesite. Estamos implicados en esto desde el mismo momento en que ese equipo decidió jugar contra nosotros. No podemos olvidarnos de eso.

"Igual que yo no puedo olvidarme de que aquel delantero sabía mi nombre", pensé, pero no lo dije en voz alta. Todavía no me había atrevido a contárselo a nadie, sólo a mi padre.

—¡Syl tiene razón! —Dijo Karl. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud, tan decisiva. Había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo; ya apenas se notaba su timidez inicial—. Todavía no sabemos lo que ocurre, sólo nos han pedido que estemos preparados por si nos necesitan. ¿Vais a dar la espalda a quienes nos necesitan?

—No... Supongo que no —dijo Óscar. John Arrow se quedó pensativo y Valdemar miró hacia otro lado—. Pero, ¿quién dice que nos necesitan a nosotros? Me refiero a los novatos. Los que viajaron por el tiempo y crearon paradojas fueron los veteranos, no nosotros. Ellos son los que deberían arreglarlo.

No dijimos nada más porque ya habíamos llegado a nuestra época. Sin embargo, en el club de fútbol continuó la discusión. Tras tres horas de intensos intercambios de opiniones, Óscar Wilde, John Arrow y Valdemar Creig decidieron irse del club. Cuando Tenma intentó hacerles entrar en razón por última vez, Jude le dijo que les dejara marcharse.

—Bien, ¿todos los que quedamos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos prepararnos por si nos necesitan?

—¡Sí! —Dijimos todos.

—Entonces, quedamos: Tenma, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Kariya, Hamano, Kurama, Hikaru, Tsurugi, Taiyou, Syl, Karl y Fey. Trece personas. No está mal. Mañana empezaremos con los entrenamientos especiales. Ahora, id a casa y descansad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. La mansión de Shindou.**

Ir por la calle dejándome guiar por Shindou me resultaba bastante extraño. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Era una situación algo incómoda, ya que apenas habíamos hablado desde que nos conocimos.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta que me quede en tu casa? —Pregunté, simplemente para romper el silencio.

—No. Mejor esto que quedarte sola. Espero que estés cómoda en mi casa —contestó.

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes. Me adapto muy rápido a las nuevas situaciones, o eso dice mi padre...

—Tienes suerte. Vas a necesitar adaptarte a nuevas situaciones muy rápido si tenemos que vivir algo parecido a lo que sucedió hace unos meses.

—Sí, mi padre ya me contó todo... Aunque él estaba en una Chrono Stone, se enteró de muchas cosas y luego, según me contó, vosotros le explicasteis todo lo que le faltaba por saber —dije.

—Así es. Pasamos momentos muy malos, pero también hubo algunos muy buenos durante nuestra aventura. Conocimos a mucha gente nueva, viajamos a otras épocas... Fue muy interesante, pero esperaba pasar mi último curso de secundaria algo más tranquilo.

—Te entiendo. No estarás pensando en dejar el equipo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza!

—Vale, vale, lo siento... No quería decir que...

—No, perdona, he sido algo brusco. Ya hemos llegado

Alcé la vista y lo que vi me dejó totalmente anonada: Shindou no vivía en una casa, sino en una mansión con grandes jardines. Era unas diez veces más grande que mi orfanato y seguro que no vivía tanta gente en esa casa.

—¡¿Vives aquí?! —Exclamé. Tenía la boca totalmente abierta. Shindou sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y se la había visto pocas veces.

—Sí, vivo aquí. Entremos.

Atravesamos un buen trecho de jardín antes de llegar a la entrada. Una vez en casa, un hombre que parecía un amo de llaves (o a eso me recordó, ya que en las películas había visto que se solían vestir con un traje parecido al que llevaba) nos dio la bienvenida. Nos quitamos las zapatillas de la calle y el hombre nos dio unas para andar por casa.

—Gracias —le dije. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se fue por un pasillo.

—Siento que me voy a perder... —Confesé.

—No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás muy rápido. La mitad de la casa no se usa. Ven, te enseñaré la sala de música.

—¡¿Tienes sala de música?! —Exclamé. Shindou volvió a sonreír. Me llevó por los pasillos, aunque a mí me parecía un laberinto, hasta una gran sala que estaba casi vacía: tenía un gran piano, una zona con sofás y una mesa de café, algún armario y algún escritorio, pero por el centro de la habitación sólo había moqueta.

—Aquí caben las camas de todos los niños del orfanato... —Dije y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo había dicho en voz alta—. Lo siento, otra vez. Hablo demasiado a veces...

—No te preocupes. Yo te doy la razón.

—¿Puedo... Me dejarías tocar el piano? —Pregunté. En realidad me hacía mucha ilusión hacerlo—. En el orfanato teníamos uno, aunque era muy viejo y no sonaba muy bien, pero aprendí a tocarlo a base de horas probando unas notas y otras.

—Claro, todo tuyo.

Me senté al piano y comencé a tocar una melodía que yo misma había compuesto. Tenía letra, pero no la canté, ya que era demasiado dura para mí: hablaba sobre mis padres biológicos, quienes me abandonaron nada más nacer, al enterarse de lo difícil que iba a ser criar a una niña con mi problema. Recordarlo me hacía sentir rabia, ya que yo había vivido trece años en un orfanato por culpa de algo que no podía controlar. Esa rabia intenté transmitirla a través de las notas que tocaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que me ayudó a transportarme a un mundo totalmente nuevo, un mundo en el que sólo estábamos la música y yo. Cuando terminé de tocar, vi que Shindou estaba a dos metros de mí, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? —Preguntó. Le seguí hasta la zona de los sofás. Una mujer, que también vestía como un ama de llaves, nos trajo té.

—Gracias —le dije antes de que se fuera.

—¿Pasa algo, Shindou? —Parecía que tenía los ojos algo humedecidos.

—He sentido mucho dolor cuando tocabas el piano —dijo, después de estar un rato en silencio.

—¿Dolor? Yo... Perdona... No quería hacer que te sintieras mal...

—Syl, te conozco poco y lo poco que te conozco ha sido a través de lo que otras personas me han contado de ti. Excepto una cosa que he descubierto yo solo: sé que ocultas algo.

—¿Ocultar algo, dices? Yo creo que todo el mundo oculta cosas —le dije, intentando quitar importancia al tema.

—¿En qué pensabas mientras tocabas el piano? —Me preguntó. Parecía un cambio repentino de tema sin motivo aparente.

—Pensaba en cuando mis padres me abandonaron. —Como Shindou no decía nada, continué hablando—. No los he conocido nunca, porque me dejaron en el orfanato nada más nacer. He vivido trece años allí porque no me quisieron. En eso pensaba.

Shindou me miró con compasión.

—Entiendo. Entonces el dolor que sentí era el que intentabas expresar con tu música acerca de lo que te ocurrió. Pero no es eso lo que ocultas, hay algo más. —Parecía realmente interesado en saberlo.

—¿Quieres que juguemos al fútbol un rato? —Pregunté.

—¿Jugar? ¿Ahora? Es casi la hora de cenar. Veo que no quieres decirme lo que ocultas. Está bien, no te obligaré, pero te diré que espero que no seas una espía de los que nos quieren hacer daño en el futuro. Ya nos ha pasado en una ocasión algo parecido.

—¿Te refieres a Fey Rune?

—Sí. Ha sido, es y siempre será nuestro amigo, pero vivimos unos momentos muy intensos cuando nos enteramos de quién era en realidad. Sólo quería saber qué ocultabas para asegurarme de que la historia no se repetía, aunque, si se repitiese, ni siquiera recordarías qué es lo que ocultas...

—No oculto nada que os pueda hacer daño a ti ni a nadie del equipo. No conscientemente, al menos... —Dije.

—Pero ocultas algo.

—Sí —afirmé—. No te quiero mentir. Oculto algo. Y recuerdo perfectamente qué es lo que oculto.

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres. Con lo que me has dicho me conformo. Vamos a cenar.

Cenamos los dos solos, ya que sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde. De otro modo, no podrían mantener un estilo de vida tan elevado. Al terminar, Shindou me llevó a la que iba a ser mi habitación.

—Espero que te guste.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Es enorme! ¡Y están mis cosas! ¿Por qué están aquí mis cosas?

—Tu padre se encargó de todo. Mi ama de llaves vendrá a despertarte por la mañana. Te aviso para que no te asustes cuando lo haga.

¿No sería más fácil poner un despertador? ¿Por qué hacían madrugar al ama de llaves para despertar al resto de la casa? No entendía muy bien la vida de la gente rica pero me limité a asentir y a darle las gracias a Shindou por avisarme.

—Buenas noches, Syl —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, Shindou.

Cerré la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie pasaba por el pasillo mientras me ponía el pijama. Debía ocultar la existencia de mi limitador. Hasta ahora lo había conseguido gracias a llevar siempre chaqueta, y en el hospital los médicos se encargaron de tapármelo con una bata más gruesa y estable que las que solían llevar los pacientes normalmente, pero ahora debía andar con mil ojos. Si alguien me veía en pijama, notaría un pequeño bulto en la zona del corazón y sin duda se haría preguntas.

Al contrario de lo que me había imaginado, pasé una buena noche. Sin duda, ayudó mucho el hecho de sentirme tan cansada y el de tener una cama tan cómoda. Por la mañana, me desperté antes de que llegara el ama de llaves a hacerlo. Cuando abrió la puerta, me había dado tiempo a ducharme en el baño que tenía mi habitación y a vestirme.

—Buenos días, señorita Evans —dijo.

—Buenos días, y puede llamarme Syl si quiere.

—De acuerdo, señorita Syl. El desayuno le espera en el comedor. ¿Desea que la acompañe?

—No, gracias, no se moleste, pero le agradezco el ofrecimiento —no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con un ama de llaves. Ella, como si siguiese una orden, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. ¿Habría sido descortés con ella? ¿Se sentiría mal? Lo único que quería era no darle más trabajo del necesario...

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y buscar el comedor. Como no sabía llegar hasta él, intenté guiarme por el oído y el olfato. Cuando al fin llegué al amplísimo comedor, me senté en una de las sillas, al lado de Shindou.

—Buenos días —nos dijimos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Me preguntó.

—Sí. La cama es realmente cómoda —contesté.

—Me alegro mucho.

Desayunamos y cogimos nuestras cosas. Cuando el ama de llaves me dio una fiambrera con mi comida, no pude evitar acordarme de mi madre... Tal vez su comida no fuera la mejor del mundo, pero la echaba de menos. Quería sus fiambreras...

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Syl? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡No! No, sólo estaba pensando. Muchas gracias por la comida —le dije.

—Espero que sea de su agrado.

—Seguro que sí, muchas gracias.

—No hace falta que des las gracias a los sirvientes cada vez que hacen algo por ti —me dijo Shindou, una vez estuvimos en la calle—. Te aseguro que ellos son felices. No los maltratamos ni nada por el estilo. Les pagamos bien por su trabajo y tienen horas y días libres para estar con su familia. Ellos nos lo agradecen constantemente. Sé que para ti es raro, lo he visto en tu mirada todo el rato, por eso te lo digo.

—Gracias por aclarármelo. La verdad es que me ha pillado por sorpresa venir a una casa tan lujosa. Me esperaba algo más... Normal. Pero me acostumbraré.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —Me dijo Shindou, y esbozó una de sus efímeras sonrisas.

—Y tú no te preocupes por lo que piense de ti. Sé que no eres un "hijo de papá". Tú no alardeas de todo lo que tienes en ningún momento y ayudas siempre a los demás. Lo das siempre todo de ti, lo sé porque me lo ha contado mi padre. Por eso no me imaginaba que tuvieses una vida de lujo, porque no lo aparentas. Y eso dice muchas cosas buenas de ti. —Le expliqué.

—¿Cómo sabías que me preocupaba que pensaras eso? —Inquirió.

—"Lo he visto en tu mirada todo el rato" —respondí, burlona. Shindou volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente.

—Perdona el interrogatorio de ayer... —Dijo al de un rato—. Me he arrepentido después. No debí desconfiar de ti sólo porque haya tenido una mala experiencia en el pasado.

—No pasa nada. Lo vi normal. Cuando notas que alguien oculta algo, siempre tiendes a pensar lo peor. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—Gracias por entenderlo y por no enfadarte.

—Gracias a ti por no forzarme a contar lo que oculto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. ¡Nos vamos de viaje!**

Llegamos al instituto y nos dirigimos al Club de Fútbol. Tenma, Shinsuke y Karl ya habían llegado. También estaban los entrenadores Sharp, Blaze y Froste.

—¡Buenos días! —Nos dijimos unos a otros. Me senté al lado de Karl, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué tal en casa de Shindou? —Me preguntó.

—Bien. Son todos muy amables conmigo, la verdad.

No pude evitar fijarme en Shinsuke. Tenía muchas magulladuras en la cara, brazos y piernas.

—¡Shinsuke! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Pregunté. El aludido, Tenma y Shindou, que estaban manteniendo una conversación hasta entonces, se giraron para mirarme.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Dijo, señalando un moratón que tenía en la barbilla. Asentí—. No pasa nada, ayer estuvimos entrenando Tenma y yo—. Me fijé en Tenma y, efectivamente, también se le veía bastante magullado.

—¡No es nada, no es nada! —Dijo Tenma, al ver que lo miraba—. Nos apetecía entrenar. Si nos va a tocar enfrentarnos a equipos más fuertes que los de la última vez, ¡necesitamos ser más fuertes!

No supe por qué, pero me sentí culpable conmigo misma. Tal vez por ver cómo se estaban esforzando Tenma y Shinsuke y lo poco que había hecho yo por mejorar. Verles sonreír y hablar de una forma tan animada después de un entrenamiento tan duro me llenó de ganas de entrenar yo también. Si era verdad que íbamos a tener que enfrentarnos a equipos muy fuertes, debía exprimir al máximo mi veinte por ciento.

—Si pensáis volver a entrenar otra tarde, ¿podría ir con vosotros? —Pregunté.

—A mí también me gustaría ir —dijo Karl.

—¡Claro! —Respondieron Tenma y Shinsuke, como si estuviesen deseando que alguien los acompañase.

Mientras hablábamos, la sala del club se había ido llenando de gente. Cuando ya estuvimos todos, el entrenador Sharp tomó la palabra:

—Ni Blaze ni Froste ni yo tuvimos la oportunidad de presenciar los cinco minutos de partido que tuvisteis contra el equipo de Marcus Klant. Él originó un atasco en una zona de la ciudad para que no llegáramos al partido y no sé cómo se las ingenió para que no me quedase batería en el teléfono. Los únicos datos que tenemos son los que el entrenador Evans nos ha proporcionado. Al parecer, uno de los puntos fuertes de ese equipo era su velocidad inhumana. Hemos estado hablando y creemos que tenemos que empezar por ahí vuestro entrenamiento. —Explicó.

—Seré yo quien se encargue de esa parte del entrenamiento —continuó el entrenador Froste— y, para aumentar vuestra velocidad, debemos realizar un viaje.

—¿Un viaje? —Preguntamos todos, algunos entusiasmados con la idea y otros desconcertados.

—Exacto, un viaje. Iremos al instituto Alpino, donde podremos realizar un entrenamiento especial para aumentar vuestra velocidad —explicó el entrenador.

—Hemos hablado con vuestros maestros y vuestros padres. Tenéis permiso para no asistir a clase, siempre y cuando obtengáis buenos resultados en los exámenes. Deberéis estudiar a diario —dijo el entrenador Blaze.

—Sí, ya estamos acostumbrados a eso... —Dijo Kariya.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —Preguntó el entrenador Sharp.

—¿Por qué el instituto Alpino? —Preguntó Kurama.

—Eso lo veréis cuando lleguemos —contestó Sharp—. Bien, si no hay más preguntas, quiero que todos vayáis a casa y preparéis equipaje para cinco días. A las cinco de la tarde nos encontraremos en el campo de fútbol del lago. Iremos en la Caravana Inazuma de Wandaba.

Al salir, todos se mostraron muy emocionados con la idea de viajar. "¿Qué haremos en el instituto Alpino?", preguntaban unos. "¿Podremos ver a Yukimura y los demás?", preguntaban otros.

—Vamos a casa a hacer el equipaje —me dijo Shindou

—¡Vale! —Contesté—. Karl, nos vemos a las cinco.

—Hasta las cinco, Syl —contestó. Se le veía algo preocupado. Pensé que no podía irme sin más y dejar que se fuera con esa expresión.

—Shindou, creo que sé llegar a tu casa. Ve yendo, que tengo que hablar con Karl.

Shindou se despidió y yo me acerqué a Karl.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté.

—Nunca he salido de la ciudad de Inazuma. Nunca me he separado de mis padres desde que me adoptaron... —Confesó.

—Estaremos bien porque estamos todos juntos, Karl. Aquí todos somos amigos. No estarás solo —le dije.

—Lo sé, pero siento algo de miedo con la idea de marcharme.

—¡No te preocupes! Te prometo que te haré toda la compañía que pueda —le dije.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Nos tendremos el uno al otro. Seremos como dos hermanos.

—¿Dos hermanos? Ya... Bueno, vale —dijo, en un tono apagado que no comprendí.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —Pregunté.

—No. Me has animado, de verdad. ¡Te veo a las cinco! —Y se fue corriendo. No entendí qué es lo que había hecho o dicho para que se sintiera así. Un malestar extraño me revolvió el estómago. De camino a casa de Shindou, no pude evitar darle vueltas a la conversación con Karl y llegué a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte por él, porque si yo no lo era, él se vendría abajo.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Evans —dijo el amo de llaves.

—Gracias —contesté. No podía evitar agradecérselo, a pesar de lo que me había comentado Shindou poco antes.

—El señorito Shindou la espera en la sala de música. ¿Desea que la acompañe?

—No, gracias. Muy amable —respondí. Me dirigí a la sala de música. Era uno de los pocos lugares a los que sabía llegar, porque era mi habitación preferida de aquella mansión.

—Hola de nuevo, Syl —saludó Shindou. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás tomando una taza de té caliente.

—Hola, Shindou —dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó. No me esperaba que me hiciese esa pregunta tan de repente, así que me sorprendí un poco.

—Bien, supongo —respondí. No sabía muy bien adónde quería llegar.

—¿Estás segura? No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti —dijo. Yo seguía sin comprender—. Quiero decir, tus padres están a doscientos años en el futuro, tienes que quedarte en casa de alguien que casi es un desconocido para ti y ahora debes estar cinco días lejos de la ciudad. Quería saber si te sentías bien y si podía ayudarte de algún modo.

¡Con que era eso! Desde luego, Shindou era una persona realmente empática. Apenas nos conocíamos y ya comprendía perfectamente cómo me sentía.

—No te voy a negar que estos días estén siendo difíciles para mí —contesté—. Pero debo ser fuerte. Por mis padres, por Karl y por el equipo en general. Simplemente, intento no pensar en todo ello y vivir el momento, el aquí y ahora. Aquí y ahora estamos tranquilamente hablando en esta sala de música. Lo que fue antes ya no debe preocuparme y lo que vendrá después me preocupará cuando sea el momento. Es así como consigo mantener la cabeza fría y no venirme abajo —le dije.

—Debe de ser difícil estar en tu situación ahora mismo. Si en algún momento te vienes abajo, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo —dijo Shindou.

—Gracias. Prometo que lo haré si me prometes que tú harás lo mismo. No soy yo la única que puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

—Prometido, entonces —dijo Shindou y esbozó una de sus sonrisas.

—Prometido —dije, sonriendo también.

Como nos quedaba toda la mañana por delante, decidimos ir a entrenar al campo que estaba cerca del lago. Shindou me había dicho que Tenma y Shinsuke iban a estar allí y que le habían pedido que fuéramos los dos con ellos, así que, al llegar, vimos que Shinsuke estaba intentando defender con su cuerpo los tiros de Tenma.

—¡Habéis venido! —dijo el capitán—. Shinsuke está intentando desarrollar una nueva habilidad como defensa, por si en algún partido le toca jugar en esa posición.

Shinsuke estaba en el suelo, visiblemente agotado. Me acerqué a él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No prefieres descansar un poco? —Le pregunté.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —Dijo—. ¡Todavía no he terminado! ¡Debo desarrollar una nueva habilidad si quiero ser un buen defensa!

—¿Puedo ayudar de algún modo? —Me ofrecí. Shinsuke y Tenma se quedaron pensativos—. Si queréis, puedo observar un poco vuestro entrenamiento y ver si se me ocurre algo para la nueva habilidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa es una gran idea!

—Yo también observaré un rato —dijo Shindou—. Entre todos seguro que conseguimos algo.

Shindou y yo nos sentamos en el césped y miramos detenidamente todos los movimientos de Tenma y de Shinsuke. El capitán tenía el balón todo el rato y Shinsuke debía intentar quitárselo, pero no tenía éxito. Sus movimientos eran más lentos e imprecisos que los de Tenma y, a ese paso, no conseguiría quitarle el balón nunca. El capitán se alejó unos metros y tiró el balón hacia la portería. Shinsuke lo paró con la cabeza ayudándose de un salto pero lanzó el balón demasiado lejos y Tenma volvió a cogerlo. La segunda vez que tiró, a Shinsuke no le dio tiempo a pararlo.

—¡Parad un momento! —Les dije. Me miraron, sorprendidos. Me levanté y me acerqué a ellos. Shindou me siguió—. Así no vais a conseguir absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó un intrigado Shinsuke

—Quiero decir que el problema está en la diferencia que existe entre vuestra velocidad: el capitán es mucho más rápido que tú, Shinsuke, así que nunca conseguirás quitarle el balón intentando ser más rápido que él.

—Entonces... ¿Qué se te ocurre? —Preguntó Tenma.

—El capitán es más rápido pero tú, Shinsuke, eres más ágil. También eres más bajito y, por tanto, tu cuerpo pesa menos. Deberías centrarte en eso para desarrollar tu habilidad. Si consiguieras aumentar tu velocidad en el entrenamiento especial, creo que podrías desarrollar una habilidad que tengo en mente para ti. Pero antes, me gustaría que me enseñaras las habilidades que conoces.

—¡Claro! —Dijo—. ¿Todas? ¿Las de portero también?

—No, sólo las de defensa.

Tenma le pasó el balón a Shinsuke. Al parecer, una de sus habilidades era de regateo.

—¡Sky Walk! —Dijo y empezó a dar rápidos saltos en zig-zag mientras pasaba a Tenma. Éste no consiguió quitarle el balón.

—¡Esa habilidad es genial! ¡Enséñame otra! —Dije.

Shinsuke le pasó el balón a Tenma. Se miraron y asintieron. El capitán lanzó un balón alto y Shinsuke dijo:

—¡Buttobi Jump!

Salió disparado hacia arriba cual cohete y dio al balón con los pies, metiéndolo en la portería.

—¡Increíble, Shinsuke! ¿Tienes más? —Pregunté. Shinsuke se quedó pensativo.

—Sí... Pero necesito a Kariya. Sus piernas hacen de muelle y me ayudan a saltar mucho más lejos —explicó.

—De acuerdo. Creo que he cambiado la técnica que tenía pensada para ti por otra más acorde a lo que acabo de ver. Después del entrenamiento en el Alpino, desarrollaremos tu nueva habilidad. Hasta entonces, concéntrate en mejorar tu velocidad. La agilidad y la fuerza en las piernas que necesitas ya las tienes.

—¡Gracias! —dijo un entusiasmado Shinsuke—. ¡Me muero de ganas por aprender esa nueva técnica!

—¿Qué tal si jugamos dos contra dos? Utilizando sólo una portería —propuse.

Estuvimos entrenando durante dos horas pero nos divertimos tanto que ni siquiera nos enteramos del paso del tiempo. No sentí miedo del balón en ningún momento, e incluso recibí algún pase con la parte derecha de mi pecho. Shindou y yo hacíamos un buen equipo y conseguimos compenetrarnos muy bien en el juego.

Tras el entrenamiento, fuimos a casa y lo primero que hicimos fue darnos una refrescante ducha. Pensé en la suerte que había tenido al tener un baño en mi habitación, ya que había menos probabilidades de que alguien descubriese mi limitador. Cuando estuvimos los dos aseados y vestidos, fuimos a la sala de música. Shindou tocó una melodía preciosa al piano y, después, decidimos tocar una juntos.

—Eso ha sonado muy bien —me dijo, cuando terminamos.

—¡Sí! ¡Casi hemos compuesto una canción!

Pronto llegó la hora de comer. Nos habían preparado comida. No lo entendí, ya que todavía teníamos las fiambreras. "No lo tiraremos, no se preocupe", me dijo el ama de llaves. Me senté a la mesa junto a Shindou. Sus padres parecía que tampoco comían en casa.

—Ha sido increíble lo de esta mañana, Syl —me dijo Shindou durante la comida.

—¿Increíble? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo necesitaste ver a Tenma y a Shinsuke cinco minutos para saber qué es lo que necesitaba Shinsuke para desarrollar una nueva habilidad defensiva. Además, has desarrollado esa habilidad en tu cabeza. Sin embargo, a ti no te he visto nunca usando ninguna técnica especial. —Me dijo.

—Yo... Esto... Digamos que... Se me da bien ayudar a los demás a hacer lo que yo no soy capaz —mentí. No se me ocurría qué contestar. Debería de haberme imaginado que esta conversación surgiría en algún momento.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que ocultas? —Preguntó. Era una persona realmente perspicaz.

—Sí... Lo siento —me disculpé.

—No te preocupes. Pero que sepas que eres un misterio, Syl Evans. —Me dijo, y me recordó a lo que me dijo Karl cuando me visitó en el hospital.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice —dije—. Estoy segura de que tú también fuiste capaz de ver lo que yo vi en el entrenamiento esta mañana.

—No te equivocas pero yo los conozco desde hace un año.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —Pregunté.

—Porque ya lo estabas haciendo tú. Además, tengo curiosidad por ver la nueva habilidad defensiva de Shinsuke que tienes pensada —dijo Shindou.

—No será nada espectacular ni novedoso pero sí muy eficaz —dije.

Después de comer, Shindou se fue a preparar su equipaje. El mío ya estaba listo: no había vaciado la maleta que me preparó mi padre el día anterior, así que me tumbé en la cama y, sin quererlo, me quedé dormida.

—Despierte, señorita Syl, son las cuatro de la tarde. —Era la voz del ama de llaves. Me desperté dando un brinco.

—¡Me he quedado dormida! —Dije—. ¡Lo siento!

—No tiene que disculparse por echarse la siesta. Prepárese para su viaje. ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo?

—No, gracias, es usted muy amable, pero ya lo tengo todo listo.

Cogí mi cepillo y comencé a quitarme los nudos que siempre se me formaban cuando dormía. Entonces recordé que había olvidado por completo ir a despedirme de los niños del orfanato. "No me da tiempo...", pensé. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y llamé a Schiller para comentarle que iba a estar ausente durante cinco días por un viaje y que por favor diese recuerdos a los demás de mi parte. Me sentía más tranquila así. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —Era la voz de Shindou.

—Pasa.

—¿Estás lista? Deberíamos salir ya.

—Sí —dije, mientras me quitaba el último nudo—. ¿Te has despedido de tus padres? —Pregunté. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlos.

—Sí, los acabo de llamar por teléfono —contestó—. Vamos.

Por el camino, apenas dijimos nada. Yo no podía parar de darle vueltas a todo: al equipo de Marcus Klant, al hecho de que su capitán me conociese, a cómo le iría a mis padres en su investigación, a lo que le pasaba a Karl... Demasiadas emociones unidas en una misma persona. Como tenía por costumbre últimamente, me concentré tanto en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción del espacio y del tiempo.

De repente, noté que alguien me sujetaba del brazo y tiraba de mí con fuerza. Me asusté lo suficiente como para borrar de golpe todos los pensamientos que me estaban rondando y pegué un brinco. Entonces vi que, si Shindou no me hubiese sujetado del brazo, me habría metido de lleno en la carretera. "¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo? ¿Acaso no puedo pensar y mantenerme en este mundo al mismo tiempo? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!", me dije.

—No es la primera vez que te asustas cuando te toco —me dijo Shindou—. Cuando te escogieron para el equipo titular, recuerdo que te toqué el hombro y también pegaste un brinco del susto.

—Lo siento... Me he asustado porque estaba concentrada en otras cosas y no me lo esperaba.

—Tampoco es la primera vez que te pasa eso, lo de que te evades de este mundo, me refiero. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Le puedes pedir al entrenador Sharp que te deje quedarte, o lo puedo hacer yo, si quieres.

—¡No, no! ¡No quiero quedarme! De verdad, es sólo que cuando me concentro demasiado en una cosa pierdo la noción de todo lo demás. No te preocupes, sólo tengo que intentar estar más atenta. Me esforzaré —dije. La verdad era que sólo me pasaba desde que tenía el limitador; antes era capaz de prestar atención a muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: podía escuchar una conversación lejana mientras entrenaba y pensaba en lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente, sin perder la concentración en ninguna de las tres actividades, aunque estuviese preocupada por cualquier motivo. "Debo acostumbrarme", me dije, "mi veinte por ciento debe convertirse en mi cien por cien".

Cuando llegamos al campo, vimos que todos los del equipo ya estaban esperando.

—¡Hola Syl! ¡Hola Shindou!—Saludó Fey, que se había acercado a nosotros al vernos llegar—. Syl, parece que esta vez podremos vivir aventuras juntos.

—Sí, aunque espero que todo vaya bien, teniendo en cuenta que os faltan algunos de los Once Definitivos... —Dije.

—Ya, pero sólo tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros y todo saldrá bien. Eso dice Tenma y yo estoy con él. Quería decirte una cosa en privado —me dijo, bajando el tono de voz. Shindou se dio por aludido y se fue a saludar a Tenma.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le pregunté, una vez nos apartamos del resto del grupo.

—He hablado con el doctor Arno. Todavía no ha tenido mucho tiempo de investigar si puedes o no usar habilidades especiales, así que deberás seguir como hasta ahora. También me ha dicho que los últimos análisis que te hicieron cuando te ingresaron después del partido no han sido del todo buenos... Parece ser que tu limitador hace su función correctamente en todas las partes de tu cuerpo pero hay una parte de tu cerebro que no está funcionando al veinte por ciento. ¿Has notado algo raro últimamente?

—Sí... Si me concentro demasiado en una cosa, dejo de ser consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor —le conté.

—Justo lo que el doctor Arno creía que pasaba. Una parte de tu cerebro rechaza las órdenes de tu limitador y se niega a funcionar. Está dormida y la única forma de despertarla es ponerte al cien por cien durante unos minutos. El doctor Arno vendrá y reconfigurará tu limitador para solucionar el problema. Lo haremos cuando estemos en el instituto Alpino. Siento mucho que te haya sucedido esto... Y también siento ser yo quien tenga que darte las malas noticias.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Fey. Es mi cerebro el que no funciona.

—De todas formas, lo siento. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma...

—Ya lo has hecho. Al menos ahora ya entiendo por qué me evadía tanto. Sabiendo que tiene solución, estoy mucho más tranquila. Gracias, Fey —le dije. Ambos volvimos con el grupo. En cuanto vi a Karl, me acerqué a él.

—¡Karl! ¿Cómo estás? —Saludé. No obtuve respuesta. Karl ni siquiera me miró—. Karl, ¿estás bien? —Cuando por fin se giró para mirarme, vi en su mirada que no estaba bien—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

—No —contestó, rotundo. Se giró de nuevo y se sentó en el banquillo. Lo seguí—. No quiero hablar. Déjame solo.

—Karl... —Dije—. Esperaré a que quieras hablar. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? —No respondió.

Cuando nos subimos a la Caravana Inazuma, Karl no se quiso sentar conmigo. Se fue a los asientos de atrás. Me sentía impotente por no saber lo que le pasaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Era Shindou el que hablaba. Se había sentado conmigo—. Te veo triste. ¿Es por el viaje?

—No... Es por otra cosa —dije, y miré a Karl, que tenía sus ojos fijos en la ventana.

—Entiendo. He visto que había algo de tensión entre vosotros.

—No sé qué le pasa... Creo que no le he hecho nada... Pero ya no lo sé...

Shindou me miró fijamente:

—Tarde o temprano te lo contará. Se nota que se muere de ganas por hablar contigo. Ahora disfruta del viaje; no durará mucho porque viajaremos por el agujero de gusano.

—Gracias... —Dije, aunque seguía preocupada.

El viaje fue realmente corto. Cuando salimos de la caravana, lo primero que sentí fue una ola de frío intenso. Respiré profundamente para llenar mis pulmones con ese aire tan refrescante.

—¡Nieve! ¡Esto me recuerda al campo de fútbol de hielo del Holy Road! —Exclamó Shinsuke. Tenma hizo una bola y se la tiró a la cara, riendo. Todos estaban bastante animados; todos menos Karl y yo. Shindou también parecía bastante serio.

—¡Eh, mirad! —Dijo Kirino—. ¡Es Yukimura!

—¡Yukimura! —Dijeron todos, mientras corrían a saludarlo.

—¡Hola a todos! Os estábamos esperando. El entrenador Froste ya nos ha contado que veníais. Estaremos unos días entrenando juntos —dijo Yukimura, que estaba muy animado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Entrenando en la nieve.**

El equipo del instituto Alpino se alegró mucho de vernos. Me presenté a todos ellos y me empezaron a hablar como si me conociesen de toda la vida. Tuve que esquivar lo más disimuladamente posible algunos choques de manos. Había demasiada gente en un espacio muy pequeño.

El entrenador Blaze repartió las habitaciones. El edificio en el que nos íbamos a alojar no disponía de demasiadas habitaciones libres, así que nos tocaba compartir. A mí me tocó con Aoi.

Cuando dejamos el equipaje, nos dirigimos al campo de fútbol del instituto Alpino. Allí, el entrenador Froste nos dio las instrucciones a seguir durante el resto de la tarde:

—Hoy vamos a aprender a esquiar. Lo de hoy no se considera un entrenamiento, sino una preparación para el entrenamiento de mañana. Cada miembro del Raimon estará acompañado por un miembro del Alpino que será su instructor. Hemos dividido el área en zonas para que en cada una de ellas sólo practiquen cuatro personas; así evitaremos accidentes.

Seguidamente, nos enseñó una bolsa. En su interior estaban los nombres de todos los miembros del instituto Alpino. Debíamos escoger al azar quién sería nuestro instructor. A mí me tocó con Yukimura.

En la zona donde nos había tocado practicar, también estaban Tsurugi y Kitaki, su instructor.

—Bien, Syl, lo primero que quiero que consigas es mejorar tu postura —dijo Yukimura nada más empezar el entrenamiento.

Esquiar resultó ser más complicado de lo que parecía. Había que mantener el equilibrio y mover los esquís en función de la velocidad que buscabas. Además, también había que saber cuándo agacharse y cuándo no. Tanto Tsurugi como yo terminamos empapados por la nieve que se había derretido en nuestra ropa durante nuestras múltiples caídas.

El entrenador Froste pasaba de vez en cuando a dar instrucciones. En una de esas ocasiones, quiso corregir la posición de mis rodillas y se acercó peligrosamente a tocarlas. Me tiré al suelo tontamente para evitar que lo hiciera. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar que la gente te toque?", me dije.

Cuando ya era bien entrada la noche, todos estábamos agotados. Algunos habían progresado más que otros; yo, al menos, conseguía mantenerme en pie más tiempo que al principio e incluso había bajado algunas cuestas con éxito a una velocidad media. Yukimura me había felicitado por todo lo que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo. Era un chico muy amable.

Tsurugi, sin embargo, no parecía tan contento. Me dijo que no había conseguido aprender a esquiar en absoluto.

—Seguro que aprenderás mañana, no te preocupes —le dije, intentando que se animara.

—Creo que para mañana ya deberíamos haber aprendido —dijo—. A ti te he visto bastante hábil. Aprendes rápido.

Al día siguiente, tras asearnos y desayunar, el entrenador Froste nos dijo que teníamos que caminar cargando con los esquís hasta el lugar en el que haríamos el entrenamiento.

—¿No podemos ir en la caravana Inazuma? —Preguntó Hikaru.

—No. La caminata forma parte del entrenamiento —dijo el entrenador.

Fue realmente duro. Nevaba muchísimo y nuestros pies se hundían en cada paso. Tuvimos que subir hasta la cima de una montaña —no muy alta, pero montaña al fin y al cabo— haciendo una fuerza tremenda con las piernas. Por el camino, me di cuenta de que no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo debido a lo congelado que estaba. El entrenador Froste y Tenma no paraban de animarnos a continuar. Parecía que ellos no se cansaban.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, después de aproximadamente una hora caminando, el entrenador Froste tomó la palabra:

—El entrenamiento de hoy consiste en bajar esta montaña esquiando y volver a subir. Saldréis con tres minutos de diferencia entre vosotros, para evitar que os choquéis unos contra otros; los árboles y rocas deberéis esquivarlos por vosotros mismos. Podéis seguir el camino que queráis, ya que al subir siempre llegaréis a la cima, sea desde donde sea. No tiene pérdida.

Cuando el entrenador terminó de hablar, reinaba el silencio.

—¿Esto no le parece un poco peligroso, entrenador Froste? —Fue Kurama quien rompió el silencio.

—Las personas sacamos lo mejor de nosotras mismas en los momentos más difíciles. La mayoría de vosotros se ha enfrentado en el Ragnarok. Eso era más peligroso que este entrenamiento, por eso confío en que lo haréis bien —explicó, en un tono que pretendía darnos ánimos—. Aun así, la nieve muchas veces puede llegar a ser más peligrosa de lo que aparenta, así que hay equipos de rescate dispersos por toda la montaña. Y aquí —dijo, abriendo su mochila— tenéis una riñonera para cada uno. Contiene un pequeño kit de emergencia, en el que se incluye una pistola que, al dispararla hacia el cielo, emite una luz roja que nos indica que estáis en peligro y también vuestra posición.

—Hagámoslo. Estoy seguro de que este entrenamiento nos hará mejorar mucho —dijo Fey.

—Pero yo tengo las piernas agarrotadas por la subida... —dijo Kariya.

—¡Chicos! ¿Os vais a rendir antes de empezar? ¡Hemos pasado por situaciones mucho más difíciles! ¡Vamos a demostrarnos a nosotros mismos de lo que somos capaces! —Animó Tenma.

—¡Sí! —Dijeron todos al unísono, como si el capitán hubiese dicho unas palabras mágicas que conseguían animar a todo el equipo. Yo, sin embargo, no podía evitar mirar a Karl todo el rato. Por ser como era él, me preocupaba que estuviese asustado y no me tuviese a mí como apoyo. Todavía no me había querido dirigir la palabra...

—Bien, el primero en salir será Tenma —dijo el entrenador, cuando todos hubimos cogido ya una de las riñoneras de emergencia. Uno a uno, fuimos saliendo todos, dejando tres minutos exactos de diferencia entre cada uno. Cuando llegó mi turno, intenté recordar todo lo que Yukimura me había enseñado: espalda recta, rodillas no excesivamente curvadas, brazos no pegados al cuerpo, esquís algo curvados hacia dentro para no coger demasiada velocidad desde el principio...

—¡Syl! ¡Ya! —Oí que decía el entrenador.

—¿Ya? Vale, voy.

—¿Estás bien? Te he dicho "ya" unas siete veces. ¿Prefieres salir la última? —Me dijo el entrenador, en un tono más amable del que me merecía. Vi que Fey me miraba preocupado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¡Nos vemos luego aquí! —Y salí disparada cuesta abajo. Nada más salir, me di cuenta de que no estaba preparada. La velocidad que llevaba no era comparable a la de las prácticas del día anterior: los árboles pasaban tan rápido que casi ni los veía. Intenté torcer un poco los esquís para disminuir la velocidad, pero no lo hice correctamente y caí al suelo. La caída me hizo bajar casi más metros de los que había descendido por mi cuenta pero me pude levantar sin problemas. Tenía tanto frío que ya ni siquiera temblaba; comencé a sentir una gran angustia en mi interior. Me sentía sola, perdida e impotente. A mi alrededor sólo había nieve, rocas y árboles. Decidí quitarme los esquís y caminar girando a lo largo de la montaña para buscar un sitio más seguro desde el que descender. Tras varios minutos dando vueltas, vi una zona bastante mejor que en la que me encontraba antes, así que volví a ponerme los esquís y me puse en marcha de nuevo.

Empecé a pensar que era un entrenamiento excesivamente duro para ser el primero. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Saltar desde un acantilado sin cuerda e intentar caer de pie como los gatos? ¿Abandonarnos durante días en un bosque para que aprendamos a sobrevivir? Entendía lo que el entrenador Froste quería conseguir con este entrenamiento, o creía entenderlo, pero supuse que, al ser el primero, iba a ser algo más sencillo.

¡PLOF! Un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento. Entonces recordé, de pronto, dónde me encontraba. Me había evadido del mundo mientras estaba esquiando y había olvidado que lo estaba haciendo. Me encontraba abrazada a un árbol, cuya nieve se había caído y ahora llenaba todo mi cuerpo. No me moví durante varios segundos, por miedo a tener algo roto. El limitador parecía que estaba bien. Al menos, en ese sentido había tenido suerte.

Cuando por fin decidí dejar de abrazar al árbol, me senté sobre una de sus raíces cubiertas de nieve y me quité los esquís, que se habían roto. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Algunas partes parecía que latían, como si tuviese muchos corazones. Me abracé las rodillas intentando entrar en calor pero fue inútil.

"Tendré que andar", me dije. No quería usar la pistola de emergencia; quería terminar el entrenamiento. Seguí descendiendo, aunque no en línea recta para no resbalarme. Cuando llevaba diez minutos caminando —a paso muy lento debido al frío y al dolor que todavía sentía— vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Hice acopio de mis últimas fuerzas y aumenté el ritmo para acercarme. Era Shindou, que estaba inconsciente al lado de una roca. Le quité los esquís e intenté despertarlo dándole palmaditas en la cara. En ese momento ni siquiera me preocupó el contacto físico; debía simplemente ayudarlo.

"La pistola", pensé. Había llegado el momento de usarla. Abrí mi riñonera y la cogí; apunté hacia el cielo y... Nada. No pasó nada. "¡¿Por qué no funcionas?!", pensé, desesperada. "Claro, ¡Shindou también tiene una!", pero Shindou no tenía riñonera. ¿La habría perdido por el golpe? Comencé a buscar por los alrededores, a excavar para ver si la encontraba pero no tuve éxito.

—¡Shindou, por favor, despierta! —Dije, desesperada—. ¡Shindou! ¡Morirás congelado si no te despiertas ahora!

Vi que Shindou movía la cabeza. Estaba desconcertado. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero la luz se lo impedía.

—¿Syl? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó, con notable dificultad al hablar.

—Sí, Shindou. Te has chocado y te has desmayado. Tienes que intentar abrir los ojos; tenemos que salir de aquí.

—La pistola... Dale a la pistola... No puedo moverme —dijo, aunque parecía que le molestaba mucho tener que recurrir a la solución de emergencia. Seguramente, era uno de los que más ganas tenía de realizar el entrenamiento completo.

—Mi pistola no funciona y la tuya se ha perdido —expliqué. Cogí su mano e intenté ayudarlo a incorporarse. Su expresión decía que le dolía muchísimo—. Intentemos salir de aquí juntos.

Cuando por fin logró sentarse, me puse en cuclillas a su lado, cogí su brazo y lo puse sobre mis hombros para intentar levantarlo.

—La pierna izquierda, me duele —dijo Shindou. Miré hacia donde señalaba. Con la espesa ropa especial para la nieve sólo se veía un agujero, como si se hubiese roto la prenda pero, al levantar el pantalón, se veía una herida muy profunda debajo de la rodilla. Al menos, no sangraba.

—Buscaremos un lugar donde resguardarnos. Tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de caminar. Apóyate en mí todo lo que necesites —le dije. Con muchísima dificultad, ambos conseguimos levantarnos. Caminábamos muy despacio pero, al menos, conseguíamos avanzar—. Sé que gritar es peligroso en la nieve, pero me muero de ganas por pedir ayuda. ¿Dónde estarán los equipos de rescate? —Pregunté.

—Yo... Vi uno... De camino hacia aquí. Pero no sé por dónde. —Dijo Shindou. Cada paso que daba era un infierno para él.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay un saliente rocoso! ¡Podemos resguardarnos debajo! —Exclamé en un tono alegre para intentar darle ánimos. Avanzamos hasta allí y, para nuestra suerte, no sólo se trataba de un saliente, sino de una pequeña cueva—. Entremos.

La cueva estaba vacía. Al fondo, había un recoveco que parecía estar más aislado del frío que el resto del lugar, así que llevé a Shindou hasta allí y lo ayudé a sentarse. Abrí el kit de emergencia para ver si había algo para su pierna. Vi una pequeña botella de alcohol y unas vendas. No era gran cosa, pero al menos no se infectaría.

—Esto te va a escocer —avisé y eché todo el alcohol sobre la herida. Shindou apretó mucho los puños e inspiró aire profundamente, pero no se quejó. Con la herida limpia, pude comprobar que era realmente profunda. Debía de dolerle mucho. Cogí la venda y también la gasté entera en cubrirle toda la herida—. Ahora descansa —le dije—. Voy fuera a ver si consigo encontrar a un equipo de rescate.

—Voy contigo —dijo Shindou—. Estamos juntos en esto.

—No. Tú te quedarás aquí. Prometo no tardar demasiado para que no te preocupes; si no encuentro nada por los alrededores, volveré. ¡Y es mi última palabra! —Dije, antes de darle tiempo a quejarse. Shindou se sentó apoyado contra la pared de la cueva y me miró, resignado—. Espérame aquí —le dije, antes de irme.

No me di cuenta de lo bien resguardada que estaba la cueva hasta que salí de ella y volví a notar esa sensación de frío que dejaba inútiles todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Me forcé a mí misma a seguir caminando. "Esta vez, concéntrate en el aquí y ahora, nada de pensar en otras cosas", me dije a mí misma, para evitar evadirme del mundo de nuevo. Caminé durante veinte minutos —aunque a mí me parecieron una eternidad— sin éxito. Decidí coger algunas ramas para intentar hacer un fuego, aunque sabía que iba a ser imposible debido a lo húmedas y frías que estaban. Volví a la cueva cuando noté que ya no podía seguir caminando durante más tiempo.

—Estaba preocupado —me dijo Shindou.

—No he encontrado nada, pero traigo unas ramas. Intentaré hacer fuego, aunque no prometo nada —dije, sonriendo para evitar mostrar mi preocupación—. Seguro que el entrenador Froste manda a gente a buscarnos en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no aparecemos. Hasta entonces, estaremos seguros aquí.

—Gracias, si no llega a ser por ti... —comenzó a decir Shindou.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera del equipo —dije. Shindou sonrió.

—¿Los demás estarán bien? —Preguntó.

—¡Claro! No te preocupes ahora por eso; todos estamos bien —dije, mientras ponía las ramas sobre el suelo. Comencé a girar rápidamente una de ellas sobre otra para intentar que entraran en calor y saliese fuego, pero era imposible.

—Creo que esas ramas están demasiado húmedas. Mejor no gastes fuerzas intentándolo... Aquí dentro no se está tan mal —dijo Shindou—. ¿Por qué no tienes tus esquís? —Preguntó.

—Yo también choqué. Se rompieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Algo dolorida, pero se me pasará.

—Siento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo... —se disculpó.

—¡Para nada! No tienes que pedirme perdón ni nada por el estilo, de verdad —dije, y hablaba completamente en serio.

—Parece que estaba equivocado en una cosa —dijo Shindou. Al ver que no entendía a qué se refería, continuó—: Pensé que tenías miedo al contacto físico y que por eso te rebotabas cuando te tocaba, pero hoy has cargado conmigo sin problemas.

—No estabas equivocado —confesé—. Tenía, y tengo, miedo al contacto físico, pero hoy ha sido diferente: no pensaba en el miedo sino en que estabas en apuros.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. La vida de Syl.**

—¿Y a qué se debe ese miedo? —Preguntó Shindou.

¿Podría contárselo? No sabía por qué, pero una parte de mí quería ser sincera con Shindou. Sabía que él no contaría nada. La experiencia que estábamos compartiendo nos había unido y el hecho de estar en una cueva y que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores hacía que no me sintiese cohibida a la hora de hablar. Me sentía en una situación de confianza.

—Nací con un problema —comencé a decir, después de un largo silencio. Shindou se limitaba a escuchar mientras me miraba—. Cuando me pusieron en brazos de mi madre biológica nada más nacer, ella puso su dedo en mi mano. Lo sujeté con tanta fuerza que se lo rompí. —Shindou no hizo ningún gesto—. Me hicieron análisis y pruebas y vieron que mi cerebro se había desarrollado de una forma extraña. No sé bien cómo explicarlo... ¿Has oído alguna vez que los seres humanos sólo utilizan un pequeño porcentaje de su cerebro? Digamos que yo puedo utilizar el cien por cien. Y eso me convertía en un peligro, porque nadie sabía de lo que podía ser capaz. Por ese motivo, mis padres decidieron dejarme a cargo del orfanato, que estuvo a punto de cerrar en varias ocasiones a causa de los gastos médicos que yo generaba. No sólo eso: rompía las boquillas de los biberones y los juguetes me duraban dos segundos. Todo el mundo tenía miedo de cogerme en brazos: dejé calva a más de una de mis cuidadoras. Cuando aprendí a andar, todo empeoró. Los niños comenzaron a tenerme miedo pero yo no entendía por qué.

»Cuando cumplí dos años, Schiller me explicó qué es lo que me sucedía. Al poder usar el cien por cien de mi cerebro, yo a los dos años era mucho más madura de lo que me correspondería por edad, así que entendí perfectamente que debía proteger a los que me rodeaban y que, para ello, debía evitar el contacto físico a toda cosa. Schiller se encargó de explicar mi situación a los demás niños y ellos terminaron aceptándome cuando vieron que, si no me tocaban, no podía hacerles daño, aunque Schiller tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que dejaran de tenerme miedo.

»Cuando cumplí tres años, un chico joven, que recientemente había salido del instituto, fue al orfanato a visitar a la que en una ocasión fue su entrenadora. Se trataba de Mark Evans. Recuerdo que cuando me vio, yo estaba intentando arreglar el tambor de juguete que acababa de destrozar. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que no pasaba nada porque lo hubiese roto mientras lo hubiera disfrutado antes de que se rompiera. Su sonrisa era realmente sincera y me sentí muchísimo mejor viéndola. Después de eso, Schiller y Mark se fueron al despacho. Yo podía escuchar la conversación desde cualquier parte del orfanato, así que oí que Schiller le contaba todo sobre mí. Pensé que Mark se asustaría pero dijo que quería ayudarme. Por eso, cuando se fue a un equipo profesional, casi todo el dinero que ganó con los partidos los destinó a cubrir mis gastos médicos. Yo necesitaba revisiones continuas y tenía a un equipo de investigación completo trabajando para intentar solucionar mi problema. Todo era muy caro.

»Mark iba siempre que podía a visitarme. Me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre fútbol, a pesar de que yo tenía prohibido practicar cualquier tipo de deporte. Lo tenía prohibido porque el hecho de poder usar el cien por cien de mi cerebro, no hacía que mi cuerpo resistiese todo lo que mi cerebro ordenase; mi cuerpo es igual que el de cualquier ser humano y no está preparado para sobrepasar sus límites. En más de una ocasión había corrido en exceso, hecho demasiada fuerza o pensado en demasiadas cosas a la vez, y en todas esas ocasiones acababa en el hospital.

»Pero con el fútbol era diferente. Era como si pudiese controlar mejor mi energía a través del balón. Nunca tuve que ingresar en el hospital por culpa del fútbol. Cuando Mark me regaló el balón que tengo ahora, lo guardé y cuidé como un tesoro. Conseguía cogerlo con delicadeza y no se rompió nunca.

»Mark y el fútbol fueron mis principales ayudas pero Nelly, su actual mujer, también se preocupaba mucho por mí: me hacía compañía cuando Mark estaba jugando partidos de fútbol y se quedaba muchísimas noches en el hospital para no dejarme sola. Al final, a principios de este verano, ambos decidieron adoptarme. Llevaban diez años viéndome y ya me consideraban su hija, y yo a ellos mis padres.

»Como habían conocido a gente del futuro, Mark decidió pedirle al doctor Arno que investigara mi caso. Él logró diseñar un aparato que lograría limitar las funciones de mi cerebro al porcentaje que yo eligiera. El aparato es este —dije, mientras me desabrochaba un poco para poder enseñárselo—. Como ves, está metido dentro de mi cuerpo, excepto la ruedecita que sobresale. También hay unos cables que van por mi columna vertebral hasta mi cerebro. Ahora la rueda está en el número veinte, lo que significa que estoy al veinte por ciento de mi capacidad. Es donde debe estar si no quiero que mi cuerpo sufra. Cuando conseguí parar aquel balón en el partido contra el equipo de Marcus Klant, puse la rueda a sesenta. Mi cerebro recibió la orden de aumentar su capacidad un cuarenta por ciento en muy poco tiempo, y ese fue el motivo de que cayera inconsciente. Yo podría seguir viviendo al cien por cien como he hecho toda mi vida, pero eso sólo acortaría mi existencia. En ese sentido, los Second Stage Children y yo somos muy parecidos: si estuviese al cien por cien, podría llegar, con suerte, a vivir treinta años. Este aparato aumenta mi esperanza y mi calidad de vida pero, si se rompe, podría morir al instante. Es una solución que entraña problemas, pero una solución al fin y al cabo...

Cuando terminé de hablar, me sentí profundamente aliviada. Había pocas personas que supiesen toda mi historia. Shindou se quedó un largo rato en silencio, seguramente intentando procesar todo lo que le había contado.

—Acércate —me pidió. Obedecí. Me levanté y me puse junto a él. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, me abrazó. Fue un abrazo muy intenso, diferente a los que me daba mi padre. Al principio sentí algo de miedo, pero pronto comencé a notar una agradable sensación por todo mi cuerpo. Era como si todos mis problemas se esfumaran de repente. Ya no estábamos muertos de frío y hambrientos en una cueva. Me olvidé por completo de todo y me entregué a esa sensación de bienestar. Cuando dejamos de abrazarnos, todavía seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en mi interior.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, sentados uno junto al otro, mirando fijamente al suelo.

—Gracias por haberme escuchado y por no odiarme después de saber todo lo que te he contado... —Dije, después de mantener el silencio durante algunos minutos.

—¿Cómo iba a odiarte? Si teniendo un poder casi ilimitado te has convertido en una excelente persona, no puedo odiarte —dijo Shindou.

—No sé si entiendo a qué te refieres...

—Te pondré un ejemplo: los Second Stage Children sabían que poseían un poder muy superior al del resto de personas y lo utilizaban para la guerra y para conquistar el mundo. Lo normal cuando una persona posee un poder sobrenatural es que se intente aprovechar de él; tú, sin embargo, has luchado contra todo lo que ese poder suponía hasta el punto de someterte a una operación para limitarlo. Por eso no puedo odiarte ni temerte, por ser como eres. —Explicó, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Nunca había pensado en ello. Yo siempre veía el daño que hacía a los demás. Para mí yo era un peligro y sólo pensaba en dejar de serlo. —Dije, tras pensar en lo que me había dicho.

—Por eso te admiro. —Shindou sonrió. Me encantaba su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

—¿Yo? —Dije, y noté que me ruborizaba—. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba sonriendo. Estaba... pensando.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó, curioso—. Si se puede saber, claro.

—Sólo pensaba en que me gusta tu sonrisa, nada más. Sonríes poco. —No sabía por qué le había dicho la verdad, pero en aquellos momentos sentía que debía hacerlo.

Shindou estuvo un rato en silencio. De pronto, me abrazó con su brazo derecho y me atrajo hacia él. Me invitó a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo. Era tan agradable que empecé a sentir calor, algo extraño dado el frío que en realidad hacía.

—A mí también me gusta tu sonrisa —dijo— pero no más que tus ojos: negros, como la noche. Nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos.

Continuamos en esa postura durante bastante tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse. Me encantaba sentir su mano acariciándome el pelo. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que me había acostumbrado a dejar que él se acercase tanto.

Gracias al movimiento del sol y a los rugidos de nuestros estómagos, pudimos saber aproximadamente cuándo era la hora de comer. Seguramente, el entrenador Froste habría mandado a todos los equipos de rescate en nuestra búsqueda.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de comernos el paquete de galletas que hay en la riñonera de emergencia —dije. Me levanté a cogerla y sentí frío de nuevo. Cogí el paquete, lo abrí y comprobé que estaban todas aplastadas—. Más bien, comeremos puré de galletas —sonreí.

—Yo no quiero. Son las tuyas. Tú te has esforzado más que yo y necesitas comer. Yo estoy bien —dijo Shindou. Pero yo no tenía intención de hacerle caso.

—No empezaré a comer hasta que comas tú. De ti depende que muera de hambre —dije, en tono burlón. Shindou me miró y rió. Cogió unas migas de galleta y se las llevó a la boca—. ¿Qué tal están?

—Bueno... No hace falta masticarlas —dijo. Ambos reímos. El paquete de galletas nos vendría bien para, al menos, engañar a nuestros estómagos hasta que pudiésemos comer algo más.

—Ya no queda nada en la riñonera de emergencia. Voy a colgarla en la entrada de la cueva. Quizá si pasan por aquí y la ven, deducen que estamos aquí dentro. —Salí a hacer lo que había dicho y volví a entrar lo más rápido que pude, debido al frío que hacía fuera—. Ya está. No sé qué más podemos hacer...

—Esperar. Ven y duerme un poco. Yo me quedaré vigilando por si viene alguien —se ofreció Shindou.

—No podría dormir aunque quisiera. Cuéntame algo de ti. Tú ya sabes muchas cosas sobre mí —le dije, mientras me sentaba de nuevo a su lado. Él volvió a invitarme a poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Parecía que le había gustado esa postura tanto como a mí.

—Mi vida no es nada interesante —dijo Shindou—. Crecí en una familia adinerada, he tenido siempre todo lo que he querido... No puedo quejarme, la verdad.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo son? No los he conocido.

—Mis padres pasan poco tiempo en casa. Tienen mucho trabajo.

—¿Y a ti no te molesta? —Pregunté. La mano de Shindou paró de acariciarme.

—Es así como debe ser.

—Ya... Siento que tus padres no estén contigo tanto como quisieras. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte en eso.

—Ahora mismo no me siento solo —dijo Shindou, abrazándome con más fuerza.

—Yo tampoco —dije. Shindou puso un dedo en mi barbilla para levantar un poco mi cabeza e invitarme a mirarle a los ojos. Sentía un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y una fuerte presión en el pecho. Algo revoloteaba por mi estómago. Era algo que no había sentido nunca, algo completamente nuevo para mí y que no lograba comprender del todo. Me perdí en su mirada, en esos ojos marrones que en esos momentos tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca antes, esos ojos que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Cerré los ojos en el momento en el que nuestros labios entraron en contacto y me dejé llevar. Todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados en todas las partes de mi cuerpo fueron transmitidos a través de ese beso, largo pero al mismo tiempo demasiado corto, suave pero intenso. Pero sobre todo era cálido, muy cálido. Nuestros labios se separaron por un momento, pero yo atraje hacia mí a Shindou para que no parara. No quería dejarlo ir; quería que ese momento durase siempre, aunque sabía que no podía ser así. Cuando el beso terminó, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. No necesitábamos palabras para explicar lo que sentíamos. Sólo necesitábamos estar el uno junto al otro. Volvimos a nuestra posición inicial, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, me di cuenta de que había olvidado dónde nos encontrábamos. Habíamos vivido un momento tan especial que había conseguido evadirme del resto del mundo de nuevo, aunque esta vez supuse que no era por el tema del limitador.

—Comienza a hacerse de noche —dijo Shindou—. El día ha pasado muy deprisa.

—Sí —sonreí—. Voy a salir un poco fuera a ver si veo a alguien. Pero antes voy a echar un vistazo a tu pierna. —Quité el vendaje y comprobé que la herida no tenía muy buen aspecto. Toqué un poco alrededor de la pierna—. ¿Sientes algo? —Le pregunté.

—No, nada. Será por el frío.

—Me preocupa que se te haya cortado algún nervio... —Me llevé la mano al limitador.

—¿Qué haces?

—Puedo curarte. No voy a dejar que la herida empeore más todavía.

—No. No soportaría que te pasase algo por mi culpa, y menos estando en un lugar donde no podría hacer nada por ayudarte. —Dijo Shindou.

—Voy a hacerlo. Si subo poco a poco no me pasará nada, te lo prometo. —Afirmé.

—No. No lo hagas, por favor. Me atenderán en cuanto lleguemos al Alpino.

Tuve que resignarme y hacerle caso, ya que sabía que no iba a ceder. Salí de la cueva y di una vuelta por los alrededores, pero no encontré a nadie. Tampoco escuchaba voces llamándonos. Entré de nuevo y vi que Shindou estaba mirando su herida con cara de preocupación. Cuando vio que lo miraba, sonrió para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto. Me acerqué a él y volví a ponerle la venda.

—No podemos pasar la noche aquí. Podemos morir congelados —dije, mientras le vendaba—. Tengo que subir el limitador para aumentar mi sentido del oído y averiguar si nos están buscando.

—No. Me preocupa que te pase algo... —Dijo Shindou.

—Para curarte debería subir al cien por cien pero para escuchar me valdría con el sesenta, creo. Si no lo hago, moriremos de frío o de hambre. Si lo hago y escucho algo, al menos tendremos esperanza. —Puse el limitador a treinta y respiré hondo debido a la dolorosa sensación que me invadía. No era agradable pedirle a mi cerebro que aumentase su capacidad.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Shindou. Acercó su mano a mi brazo, pero me alejé.

—Estoy bien pero todavía no controlo bien el limitador, así que prefiero no arriesgarme a hacerte daño. —Dije, y subí a cuarenta. Un molesto cosquilleo me invadió el pecho. Noté cómo la sangre circulaba más rápido—. Escucho la nieve cayendo de los árboles pero ninguna voz.

—Tal vez hayan decidido posponer la búsqueda a mañana.

—Lo dudo. Los entrenadores y los chicos del equipo estarán preocupados —dije. Subí a cincuenta. El corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Se preocupó Shindou.

—Sí. Es molesto sentir cómo mi fuerza crece. Nunca pensé que sería tan incómodo. —Subí a sesenta y aguanté la respiración durante unos segundos—. Ya estoy a sesenta. —Me puse de rodillas en el suelo y me concentré en escuchar. Oí voces a lo lejos, voces que gritaban nuestros nombres—. Nos están buscando —le dije a Shindou—. Dicen que sólo les queda una parte de la montaña por explorar. —Intenté concentrarme en oír sus pisadas para averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían—. ¡Vienen en esta dirección! —Exclamé—. Sólo reconozco la voz del entrenador Froste, los demás deben de ser del equipo de emergencia. El entrenador está realmente inquieto; supongo que se sentirá culpable por lo sucedido. A sesenta no puedo oír sus pensamientos.

—¡Syl! ¡Syl! —Oí que gritaba Shindou. Dejé de concentrarme en la patrulla y volví a la realidad de la cueva.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, desconcertada.

—Llevo diciendo tu nombre un buen rato. ¿No me escuchabas? —Preguntó Shindou.

—Lo siento. Se me olvidó decirte que hay un problema con mi limitador: parece ser que una parte de mi cerebro no responde bien a sus órdenes, así que cuando me concentro mucho en una cosa, pierdo la noción de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. El doctor Arno iba a venir esta tarde a arreglarlo, pero supongo que ya lo dejaremos para mañana —expliqué.

—Ahora entiendo lo que te sucedía durante los partidos y lo de ayer, cuando casi te saliste a la carretera.

—Sí, todo está relacionado con lo que te he dicho.

—Te decía que ya podías bajar a veinte de nuevo; ya sabemos que están en camino. No te esfuerces más de lo necesario; tenemos pocas fuerzas después del día de hoy.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Bajé a cincuenta. Esta vez la sensación era totalmente distinta: parecía como si mis músculos se volviesen más blandos. Fui bajando poco a poco de diez en diez y fui notando cómo mis pulsaciones se relajaban y cómo mi cuerpo perdía fuerza por momentos. Ya no conseguía escuchar ni siquiera la nieve cayendo de los árboles.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Me preguntó Shindou.

—Sí, algo mareada, pero estoy bien. Vamos más cerca de la entrada a esperarlos.

Lo ayudé a levantarse. Parecía que Shindou apenas podía mover la pierna. Esperé que fuese debido al frío y no a otro motivo más grave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. El secuestro.**

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos antes de que nos encontraran. Pusieron a Shindou en una camilla que llevaban a cuestas y yo fui andando junto al entrenador Froste.

—¿Estáis los dos bien? —Preguntó—. Siento que no os hayamos encontrado antes; llevamos buscándoos todo el día..

—Yo estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada, pero Shindou... Su pierna... —Dije.

—Tenemos un equipo de médicos preparados para cuando lleguemos. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no utilizasteis las pistolas?

—La mía no funcionaba, supongo que por el golpe que me di contra un árbol —expliqué— y, en cuanto a la de Shindou, simplemente ha desaparecido.

—Debí suponer que algo así podría ocurrir —dijo el entrenador Froste—. Creía que era buena idea la del entrenamiento pero...

—Ha sido una buena idea —afirmé—. Quizá no hayamos mejorado nuestra velocidad, pero hemos aprendido a mantenernos relajados en situaciones difíciles. Estoy segura de que eso nos vendrá genial en un futuro. —Dije. El entrenador sonrió.

—Veo que sabes verle el lado bueno a todo —dijo.

—¿Cómo están todos los demás? —Pregunté.

—Bien, preocupados por vosotros. Tenma, Karl y Kirino no pararon de insistir en que querían venir a buscaros con nosotros. De hecho, quería venir todo el equipo, pero no queríamos poner a más gente en peligro, así que se han quedado allí.

¿Karl había dicho que quería buscarnos? Quizá quisiera hablar conmigo cuando llegase. Quería saber qué es lo que le sucedía desde el día anterior.

—Me alegro de que estén todos bien. Es un alivio saberlo.

—Sí, eso es lo más importante. Todos habéis aprendido algo en esta experiencia. Cada uno de vosotros ha vivido una historia única hoy y eso os ha hecho más fuertes a todos.

Cuando llegamos al Alpino, todos nos recibieron muy acaloradamente. Taiyou se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo que, sorprendentemente, no rechacé.

—Tienes una muy mala costumbre con intentar morirte —me dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio—. ¡Mira que desaparecer durante un día entero! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

—Shindou se hirió y nuestras pistolas de emergencia no funcionaban, así que hemos estado resguardados en una cueva todo el día esperando a que nos encontrasen —resumí.

—¿Y tú te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Taiyou—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien —contesté, mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Shindou a la enfermería—. Pero él no.

—Lo estará. Shindou es fuerte, no se va a dejar intimidar por una herida. —Dijo Taiyou para tranquilizarme.

—Lo sé —afirmé—. Voy a hablar con Karl.

Taiyou asintió y yo me dirigí hacia una zona con sofás. Me senté al lado de Karl.

—Hola —saludé—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—Lo siento mucho —dijo. Vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. He sido un tonto. En todo el día no he parado de pensar en lo mal que me he portado contigo por una tontería... Si no llegas a aparecer... Yo...

—Tranquilo, Karl, estoy aquí. Cuéntame cuál es esa tontería.

—Me enfadé porque estuviste entrenando con Shindou, Shinsuke y Tenma y no me avisaste, cuando yo también dije que quería ir con vosotros. ¡Pero es una soberana tontería! ¡Seguramente te olvidaste o no tuviste tiempo!

—Lo siento mucho —me disculpé—. Tienes razón: tú también querías entrenar; debería haberte llamado. Simplemente, no me acordé. No tengo excusa. Lo siento. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

—No te disculpes. Ahora sólo me importa que estés bien. Porque estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dije, y le hice el mismo resumen que a Taiyou.

—Me alegro de que al menos encontraseis una cueva —dijo Karl—. Yo tenía miedo de que os encontraran sepultados en la nieve o algo peor...

No pude evitar reírme.

—Menos mal que la Diosa del Destino no escuchó tus pensamientos, Karl —dije. Él se ruborizó—. Es broma, es broma. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu aventura por la nieve?

—No tuve problemas a la hora de descender —explicó—. Sin embargo, al subir me encontré con una gran bola de nieve que bajaba hacia mí a toda velocidad. Cada vez era más grande y yo pensé que no podría esquivarla. Me asusté tanto que no podía moverme. ¡Pensé que acabaría sepultado!

—¿Y qué hiciste? —Me interesé.

—Aprendí una nueva habilidad especial. Así, de repente. Es una evolución del Bottomless Pit, pero tendrás que esperar a que juguemos un partido para verla —dijo.

—¡Te viste en una situación de peligro y aprendiste una nueva técnica! El entrenador Froste tenía razón: este entrenamiento nos ha enseñado muchas cosas.

—Sí, yo he aprendido que subirse a un árbol lleno de nieve no es buena idea —dijo una voz a nuestra derecha. Era el capitán.

—¿Te subiste a un árbol, capitán? —Pregunté.

—Sí. La zona por la que yo descendía tenía demasiados obstáculos, así que intenté subirme a un árbol para ver mejor y buscar un camino más fácil—contó—. Pero resbalé.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para encontrar el camino, capitán? —Preguntó Karl.

—Me tumbé en la nieve —dijo. Karl y yo nos miramos, desconcertados—. Me tumbé sobre la nieve y miré al cielo. Dejé de pensar en el problema y comencé a pensar en la solución y llegué a la conclusión de que el problema era la solución: si había muchos obstáculos, debía esforzarme por superarlos, no por evitarlos, así que volví a ponerme los esquís y bajé. Al principio estuve a punto de chocarme varias veces, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la velocidad y me dejé llevar.

—Pensar en la solución y no en el problema... —Repetí.

—Así es. Eso es lo más útil que he aprendido hoy —dijo Tenma.

A unos cinco metros de donde estaba, vi que Fey me miraba. Cuando vio que lo había visto, me hizo una señal con la mano para que me acercase.

—Perdonad, ahora vuelvo —me disculpé. Me levanté y fui donde Fey.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó. Asentí—. ¿Puedes contarme qué ha pasado? —Le hice el mismo resumen que le había hecho a Taiyou y a Karl—. Ya veo... —Dijo, cuando terminé de hablar—. Syl, ven conmigo. El doctor Arno está esperando.

Lo seguí hasta una de las habitaciones.

—¡Ya estás aquí! —Dijo, nada más verme—. ¡Tenemos que arreglar tu limitador cuanto antes! Será mejor que te duerma; será muy doloroso.

El doctor Arno me inyectó anestesia general y noté cómo me entraba el sueño poco a poco. Cuando desperté, seguía en la misma habitación. Notaba un poco de malestar por la zona del corazón.

—Buenos días —dijo Fey—. Cuando el doctor Arno terminó, decidió darte unos calmantes para que durmieras toda la noche. Se notaba que estabas agotada.

—Buenos días —dije. Me incorporé—. Tengo sed. —Fey me dio un vaso de agua—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Entrenando pero tú debes quedarte reposando.

—¡No! Me encuentro bien —mentí—. ¿Cómo está Shindou?

—Reposando, también. Al parecer la herida no era tan grave y se recuperará en un par de días.

—¡Qué alivio! —Exclamé—. Deberías estar entrenando... Te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo...

—No, para nada. Iré al entrenamiento de esta tarde.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Shindou —dije.

Fey sonrió y, para mi sorpresa, me ayudó a levantarme de la cama. Estaba bastante mareada y me molestaba la vía que habían puesto en mi mano, pero a los pocos segundos comencé a sentirme mucho mejor y conseguí dar pequeños pasos. Fey me llevó a la habitación contigua a la que nos encontrábamos.

—Buenos días, Shindou; tienes visita —dijo Fey. Shindou sonrió—. Os dejo solos —añadió Fey, tras ayudarme a sentarme en la silla de visitas.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntamos Shindou y yo a la vez.

—Bien —contesté—. Se supone que mi limitador ya está arreglado.

—Me alegro. Lo de mi pierna al final no es nada grave. Parece que hemos salido casi ilesos de la aventura —dijo Shindou.

—Sí —afirmé. Cogí su mano y se la acaricié con mi dedo pulgar—. Todo ha salido bien.

Shindou sonrió.

—Tenía miedo de que no quisieses hablarme —dijo—. Quizá te arrepentías de algo.

—No me arrepiento de nada —dije, en tono firme.

Vi que Shindou miraba hacia la puerta con expresión de sorpresa. Me giré para verlo yo también, soltando la mano de Shindou. No podía creerlo... Era Marcus Klant.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté.

—Syl Evans, ¿crees que esa es forma de tratarme? —Dijo Klant. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Shindou, en tono desafiante.

—Vengo a buscar a Syl Evans —dijo. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y, de pronto, todo a nuestro alrededor se difuminó. Estábamos en el agujero de gusano, viajando a través del tiempo y del espacio. Aparecimos en una habitación. Las baldosas y las paredes eran negras.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Pregunté—. ¡Contesta! —Exigí, al ver que no decía nada.

—Tranquila, tranquila, no queremos hacerte nada malo. Sólo quiero presentarte a alguien. —Chasqueó los dedos y se abrió una puerta. Una mujer joven con el pelo y los ojos negros entró. Se parecía tanto a mí que creía estar viéndome a mí con unos diez años más.

—¡Vaya, qué joven! —Exclamó la mujer, acompañando la frase de una sonora carcajada—. No me recordaba así.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué quieres? —Pregunté a la joven.

—Me llamo Syl Evans, aunque ahora me conocen como Sylverlan —dijo.

—No puede ser... No puede ser que seas yo dentro de unos años... Yo nunca me llevaría a alguien de ese modo.

—Hay que ver cuánto trabajo me espera —se quejó la joven—. Te explicaré un poco la situación para que dejes de estar tan desorientada: cuando cumplas veinticinco años, habrás aprendido a manejar el cien por cien de tu poder y decidirás viajar trescientos años en el futuro para conquistar el mundo.

—¡Imposible! ¡Yo nunca buscaría algo así! ¿Y por qué iba a irme trescientos años en el futuro, dejando todo lo que quiero atrás?

—No basta con nuestros poderes mentales para lograr todo lo que buscamos: necesitamos la tecnología que existe en este tiempo. Nuestra meta es conquistar el mundo, nos da igual la época en la que lo hagamos.

—¡No hables en plural! ¡Yo no seré como tú! —Dije, furiosa. La joven se rió.

—¡Pero si tú eres yo! Hay que ver qué incrédula era...

—Dime lo que buscas de mí —exigí.

—Busco mantener nuestra existencia, ni más ni menos —dijo. Cuando le pedí que se explicase, añadió—: Cuando tus amigos actuales viajaron a través del tiempo, crearon una nueva línea temporal, en la que nosotras existimos. En la línea temporal normal no existíamos.

Me costó procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Era muy duro pensar que mi existencia nunca debería haber ocurrido.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo iba a ayudarte? —Pregunté.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo. Parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Porque tú eres yo! Te conozco: sé cómo piensas, lo que sientes, tus miedos, tus deseos... Todavía no entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Poco a poco lo irás entendiendo. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, también vino mi yo del futuro a buscarme. Y tú harás lo mismo cuando tengas veinticinco años. Es así como debe ser. Aunque esta vez alguien ha estado interfiriendo para que las cosas no saliesen del modo adecuado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté.

—Cuando te chocaste en la nieve, tu pistola debería haber funcionado. Los equipos de rescate os habrían encontrado y hubieses terminado el entrenamiento en el Alpino. Sin embargo, como esta vez todo ha cambiado, hemos decidido intervenir antes.

—No entiendo el sentido de contarme todo tu plan desde el principio. ¿Esperas que vaya a ayudarte de este modo? —Dije.

—Claro que lo espero. Ahora, Marcus te acompañará a tu habitación. Espero que estés cómoda —dijo, antes de irse.

Me fui resignada hacia donde me guiaba Klant. Me vendría bien estar sola para pensar un plan de escape. La habitación era de color azul y tenía una cama con un edredón de muchos colores distintos. Parecía demasiado alegre en comparación con el resto del lugar. Me tumbé en la cama y traté de mantener la cabeza fría.

Tal vez si subía al cien por cien podría hacer algo por escapar. Podría romper las paredes y salir huyendo. ¿Pero adónde iría? Yo no sabía viajar en el tiempo. "Ni lo intentes", susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Era la voz de la Syl del futuro. De algún modo, mi voluntad por buscar un plan de escape se esfumó. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? La cama era muy cómoda. "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir", dijo la voz. Bostecé. No me vendría mal hacerle caso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. El cambio.**

—Syl, es hora de despertarse —dijo alguien. Abrí los ojos. Era Sylverlan. Me hablaba con un tono dulce y amable.

—¡Me he dormido! —Exclamé. ¿Por qué me habría dormido en lugar de pensar en cómo escapar? Entonces recordé la voz de mi cabeza y sentí pánico al pensar en lo fácil que había sido manipularme.

—¡Claro! Yo te pedí que durmieras y lo hiciste —dijo Sylverlan, sonriendo—. Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Me levanté y la seguí. Me llevó a la habitación negra donde habíamos mantenido nuestra primera conversación. Dio un chasquido con los dedos y apareció una imagen frente a nosotras. Eran mis padres y el doctor Arno.

_"—Parece ser que todo sucedió en el viaje donde conocieron a Nobunaga. Contarle cómo iba a ser su futuro hizo que cambiara parte de su personalidad. En la historia de la línea del tiempo normal, Nobunaga no tuvo hijos con su mujer, Nohime, aunque sí con sus concubinas. —Explicaba el doctor Arno en el vídeo._

_—Pero en la historia que conocemos ahora, sí que tuvo un hijo con Nohime —dijo mi madre._

_—Exacto —continuó el doctor Arno—. Syl es descendiente de ese hijo._

_—Pero la línea del tiempo verdadera ahora es esta, ¿no? La otra desapareció —dijo mi padre._

_—Sí, para volver a la anterior deberíamos volver a cambiar el pasado —explicó el doctor Arno."_

La pantalla se apagó.

—¿Ves? Intentan destruir nuestra existencia —dijo Sylverlan.

Notaba un nudo en la garganta. Sentía ganas de llorar pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo.

—Mejor, así tú no existirás. Además, no puedo estar segura de que lo que me has enseñado es cierto —le dije.

—Bien, el vídeo que he puesto es de hace dos días. Ni siquiera te habían contado nada. Ahora quiero que veas la conversación que han tenido tus amigos hace una hora, cuando se han enterado de todo —dijo. Apareció otro vídeo en la pantalla.

_"—Es raro pensar que alguien a quien conoces no debería existir —dijo Kariya._

_—¿Pero es verdad que ella es la que controla a Marcus Klant y a su equipo? —Preguntó Kurama._

_—No la Syl que vosotros conocéis, pero sí la Syl de dentro de doce años —explicó el doctor Arno, que también estaba allí._

_—Parece increíble que una persona que parece tan buena se vaya a convertir en alguien que quiera conquistar el mundo... —Dijo Shinsuke._

_—No conocemos todos los detalles, pero eso sí que podemos asegurarlo —dijo Arno—. Syl posee un poder que todavía no controla pero lo hará a los veinticinco años._

_—¿Y cómo se supone que quiere conquistar el mundo? —Preguntó Hikaru._

_—Con el fútbol. El fútbol ha sido siempre una parte importante de su vida; es lo único que nunca dejará atrás —respondió Arno._

_—Pero el fútbol que se utiliza para hacer daño a los demás no es fútbol —dijo Tenma."_

El vídeo se apagó. Yo tenía los puños apretados. Quería gritar que yo no quería hacer nada de eso, que yo no era así. Quería hacerles entender que toda mi vida había luchado contra mí misma para no hacer daño a nadie. Lo que más me dolió fue ver a Shindou, a Taiyou, a Karl y a Fey callados durante la conversación. Pero sobre todo a Shindou. Eso me dolía más que nada.

—¿Ves? Sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra —me dijo Sylverlan—. Tus amigos te dan la espalda cuando ven que eres peligrosa. Van a intentar borrar nuestra existencia. No podemos permitir eso...

—Que la borren —dije, tajante—. No me importa si así evito convertirme en alguien como tú.

—Suenas muy dolida —dijo Sylverlan.

—Estoy segura de que has manipulado los vídeos —dije. Entonces, Sylverlan acercó su mano rápidamente a mi limitador y lo subió a cien de golpe. Una dolorosa y tormentosa presión invadió todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se descontroló por completo. Sylverlan puso sus manos en mis sienes y comencé a sentir un gran alivio.

—Lee mis pensamientos —ordenó—. Eso ya sabes hacerlo.

Así lo hice. Busqué en su mente la verdad sobre los vídeos pero no encontré nada que me indicase que fuesen manipulados.

—No has enseñado las conversaciones completas —dije, tras una intensa búsqueda por su cabeza—. Eso es lo que he encontrado en tus pensamientos.

Sylverlan rió.

—¡Estás más avanzada de lo que recordaba! No, no te he enseñado las conversaciones completas pero, ¿acaso hacía falta? ¿No has visto la cara de decepción que tenían todos? ¿Lo mucho que les preocupaba en quién te convertirías? Si te enseñara toda la conversación, sólo te haría más daño del necesario.

_"—¿Cambiará algo lo que sucedió en la cueva entre Shindou y Syl? —decía una voz en otra habitación._

_—No, de hecho, eso nos viene mucho mejor. Todo va según lo planeado —decía una segunda voz— ¡Ahh! —Gritó de repente—. Lo siento, ama Sylverlan. No lo sabíamos."_

—¿Qué es lo que va según lo planeado? —Pregunté—. Y, ¿por qué has hecho daño a ese hombre?

—Pequeña y dulce Syl, todo va según lo planeado porque tú estás aquí, conmigo. Y eso significa que pronto abrirás los ojos.

—No porque quiera estarlo —dije. Sylverlan sonrió—. ¿Por qué se supone que estás sonriendo ahora?

"Relájate, aquí nadie quiere hacerte daño", dijo la voz de Sylverlan en mi cabeza. "Lo único que queremos es ayudarte a que te des cuenta de que el mundo es un lugar cruel que rechaza a los que son diferentes. Juntas podemos crear un mundo mejor para todos", continuó la voz. Sentí otra vez cómo mi voluntad se quebraba. ¿De verdad podía ayudar a hacer un mundo mejor? "Sí, un mundo en el que todos sean felices, un mundo gobernado por alguien con un poder infinito; si tenemos más poder que otras personas, ¿nunca has pensado que tiene que ser por algún motivo? Debemos conquistar el mundo, sólo nosotras sabremos guiarlo en la dirección acertada", continuó diciendo la voz. No me parecía tan mala idea dominar el mundo para ayudar a todos a ser felices. Con mi poder podía cumplir los deseos de todo el mundo. "Eso es, todos te adorarán, todos te respetarán; nadie querrá que desaparezcas de este mundo. Sería un error permitir que desapareciésemos; el mundo no podría sobrevivir sin nosotras; esta línea del tiempo es la correcta, la que debe ser", decía la voz en mi interior. Sí... Tenía sentido.

—Para que veas que soy buena contigo —dijo Sylverlan—, voy a decirte que el doctor Arno estaba equivocado en una cosa: ha dicho que el fútbol es lo único que nunca dejaremos atrás, ¿verdad? No es cierto. Hay una persona que siempre nos será fiel.

—¿Quién? —Pregunté.

—Karl Boster, aunque ahora se llama Marcus Klant —contestó.

¿Marcus Klant era Karl Boster? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. Era cierto que ambos eran muy parecidos: ojos marrones, pelo moreno oscuro, piel blanca y hoyuelos al sonreír, pero Marcus Klant era mucho más alto, tenía algo de barba y parecía mucho más fuerte.

—Marcus o, como tú lo conoces, Karl, será el único que no te fallará. El resto de los que ahora crees que son tus amigos, te traicionará —dijo Sylverlan.

No podía evitar creerla. Una parte de mí quería responder que lo que me estaba diciendo no era cierto, pero esa parte era cada vez más pequeña.

Pasaron los días. Sylverlan se había convertido en una buena amiga en quien confiar. Sus ideas tenían tanta lógica en mi cabeza que me empecé a preguntar por qué no habría empezado antes a intentar dominar mi cien por cien. Sylverlan me había inyectado unas medicinas que hacían que mi cuerpo se hiciese más resistente. De ese modo, podía utilizar todo mi poder sin preocuparme.

—Aún te queda mucho por aprender —me dijo, cuando ya llevábamos juntas una semana—. Recuerda que hasta que cumplas veinticinco no tendrás un dominio total sobre ti misma; pero con lo que te estoy enseñando será más que suficiente para nuestro propósito.

—¿Por qué necesito poder ahora? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? —Le pregunté. Sylverlan puso una expresión apenada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No quería decírtelo todavía pero... Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo —dijo Sylverlan. Yo la escuchaba atentamente—. Tus amigos están planeando un viaje al pasado para destruir nuestra existencia. Les está llevando mucho tiempo porque es más difícil cambiar el pasado que ya ha sido modificado —Sylverlan dejó que sus palabras entraran, una a una, en mi cabeza. Cuando consideró que había esperado el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo, continuó hablando—. He mandado a Marcus para que intente hacer algo y él les ha dicho que sólo te dejará en libertad si terminan con sus planes de destruirte... Pero ellos han dicho que no les importaba tu libertad, que si querían destruirte era precisamente porque no te querían... —Mi corazón latió con fuerza; sentía la rabia de la traición por todo mi cuerpo—. Entonces, hemos llegado a un acuerdo: haremos tres partidos de fútbol, será una especie de Ragnarok 2. Si ellos ganan, les daremos facilidades para volver a la línea del tiempo que buscan; si pierden, nos darán libertad para hacer lo que buscamos. Ellos han aceptado.

—Sylverlan —dije, preocupada—. Ellos son muy fuertes.

Sylverlan sonrió.

—Tenemos tres equipos que superan con creces sus fuerzas: el que entrena Psyder Foster, el que entrena Marcus Klant y mi equipo personal. Todos los jugadores llevan nuestra sangre y hemos modificado su genética para que puedan emplear un mayor porcentaje de su cerebro que el de cualquier ser humano. El equipo de Psyder surgió de los primeros experimentos y sus miembros tienen aproximadamente el cincuenta por ciento de nuestra fuerza; el de Klant, el setenta y, el mío, el noventa. Es imposible que puedan vencer a unos seres humanos tan avanzados. ¿Ves ahora lo que te dije? Si nosotras dominamos, podemos repartir nuestra fuerza con otras personas, ayudándonos de la tecnología que existe en esta época. Todos serán más fuertes y sus hijos heredarán esa fuerza; en un futuro, la raza humana habrá evolucionado gracias a nosotras.

—¿Por qué no has creado más jugadores como los de tu equipo, que empleen el noventa por ciento? —Pregunté.

—Porque para nosotras es un proceso muy doloroso. Cuanto más poder damos a una persona, más débiles nos sentimos; necesitamos un tiempo para recuperarnos. Además, recuerda que yo también estuve en tu situación cuando tuve tu edad: viví el Ragnarok 2 y ganamos los dos primeros partidos, obteniendo la victoria absoluta; esta vez no cambiará nada. No necesitamos jugadores más fuertes —dijo, confiada—. Utilizaremos al equipo de Marcus Klant y al mío; Foster no necesita jugar. Y, por supuesto, tú serás la que proteja la portería de mi equipo.

Me puse muy contenta al saber que podría jugar. Quería que Shindou, Tenma y los demás comprendiesen que mi existencia sólo ayudaría a traer un mundo mejor para todos. Y eso sólo podía hacerlo dando todo de mí en el campo, demostrando que mis intenciones eran las mejores.

—Pero, ¿y si ganan alguno? ¿No sería mejor que Foster jugara el primero, teniendo el equipo más débil? —Pregunté. Sylverlan me lanzó una mirada furiosa y yo me sentí terriblemente mal por haber dudado de ella.

—He dicho que Foster no necesitará jugar. No pongas en duda mis decisiones, ¿entendido? —Dijo.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. No pretendía...

—No pasa nada. Simplemente, no vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo, en un tono más amable—. Y, ahora, sigamos con tu entrenamiento.


End file.
